Fly, Sparrow, Fly
by moonshoesangel
Summary: Kurt Hummel never thought working the front desk at a hotel would turn his life around in less than a month- then he meets a Navy soldier and his little girl on the run from an abusive home.  The sparrow on his arm symbolizes freedom...can he find it?
1. Chapter 1

**Don't punch me...new story... lol. I've decided to clean house a little and I'm discontinuing a couple. I'm still unsure about "There You Were" and "I Won't Let You Go It Alone", but "Glee Love" is going strong, I assure you. I now work at a hotel and this just sort of...when you get bored standing behind a desk and meet all kinds of people, you can't help but come up with some shit, especially as a crazy fan girl. It's mostly written and every day after work for the past week, I've been adding more. Here ya go. **

**Description- Kurt works the front desk of a hotel. One night, a Navy soldier and his daughter check in, but the strange thing is the soldier- he's a little shady and nervous. Kurt decides to keep an eye on him and the things he learns breaks his heart. Can he help this poor little family and maybe find someone to love along the way? This is my story, so you know he probably will, but not without some angstyness! **

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel liked to think that his life was OK.<p>

It isn't glamorous like he had always imagined it to be- bright lights and big city life- but it worked for him and his father, who had recently fallen ill again  
>after his second heart attack. Kurt moved back to Ohio only after being in New York for two weeks, but it wasn't a hesitant decision- his family came first.<p>

Kurt stood behind the desk at the Holiday Inn Express in Columbus in his pale green button down (one of the worst parts of his job, in his opinion) and his  
>pressed black slacks like every other day for the past year. His tiny little manager had been running around all evening checking the rooms after the housekeepers<br>went home and he would make motorcycle noises every time she walked by in a hurry.

"Kurt, stop!" she giggled.

"Slow down for about two seconds and breathe and I will," he smiled.

Toni put her hand on her hip. "Would you rather check the rooms?"

"No, thank you," Kurt smiled. "Go ahead."

She blushed and turned on her heel back toward the elevator. Now, according to Kris, the boisterous woman who became his favorite coworker after only one hour  
>of starting his job, Toni had a slight crush on Kurt. Normally, any man would be aching to be in his position- Toni was hot- but Kris would always add a little quip<br>about 'she would have to get an 'organ' transplant' or something silly like that. Kris was the only one who knew Kurt was gay because she was the only one who asked.  
>In high school, it was just assumed, he supposed. Now, however, he had grown out of his boyish looks and at 25, he was proud to say he was broader and a<br>little less distinctive.

"There she goes again, flirting wth my favorite gay," Kris sighed. Kurt nudged her shoulder and gave her the 'shut up' look.

"No one will care, you know," she said in her thick Cajun accent. Kris was short, plus sized, and blond. As a sales rep, she was very professional, but had the  
>mouth of a sailor at the best of times.<p>

"I know, but it really doesn't matter. I don't really care about airing out my dirty laundry at work."

"Speaking of dirty laundry-"

"I got it," he groaned and shoved past Kris, making her squeak and shove him back. When housekeeping went home, it was their job to fold the clean laundry so it  
>didn't get too piled up. Kurt hated it, but it had to be done. He folded about ten thousand pillow cases and a million sheets before the bell rang at the front and<br>Kris's cooing voice trailed into the back.

"Well, hello there, sweetie," her voice carried into the laundry room. With a furrowed brow, Kurt set down the sheet to go investigate.

A little girl- maybe around 4 or 5- stood at the counter on her tiptoes, peaking up at Kris. Her curls were soaked from the downpour outside and her bright  
>green eyes were shining.<p>

"My daddy..." she said sadly. Kurt noticed she was starting to look a little frantic.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" he leaned down over the counter to take her little hand in his. She was very scared and cold, shaking like a leaf.

"He was getting our stuff out and he told me to stand by the car and I didn't see him," she babbled. Kris ran around the desk to kneel in front of the little girl

"I'm sure he's outside, honey. What's your name?"

"Irie," she answered smally. The doors slid open and a man- soaking wet wearing a hoodie with the hood up and a beanie on- stumbled in frantically. He dropped his  
>bag and a small pink one and let out a sound of relief.<p>

"Irie Lane! I told you to wait by the car," he fell down in front of her, gathering her in his arms and holding her tight. "Thank god, I thought I lost you."

"I'm ok, Daddy."

The man held the little girl at arm's length and sniffled. "It's ok, bug, you just scared me. Just listen to me next time, ok?"

Irie nodded and buried her head into his chest. He picked her up and let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry about this- it's been a long night-"

"It's fine, doll. Do you need a room?"

The man held the girl tighter to him and nodded. Kurt noticed the man seemed to be hiding his face as best as he could- not suspiciously, but as if he was self-conscious.

Kris walked around the corner and nudged me out of the way. Kurt didn't notice he was staring until she gave him a sly look.

"Name?"

"Anderson," he said, his throat cracking a little. The little girl turned her head on her father's shoulder to look at Kurt. That little girls eyes said a lot. She  
>looked lost and hurt and Kurt had a feeling it had nothing to do with losing her father in the parking lot.<p>

"Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Just a place to sleep," he shrugged. "I'm paying credit, if that's ok."

"It's fine, sweetie. Address?"

The man swallowed hard. "We don't have one anymore."

This caused Kris to look up. "Oh...We'll use mine, then," she nodded and typed it in. The man's eyes slid closed. I could see he was trying to fight tears.

"Ok, darling, how many nights?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet...4 for now, I guess," he mumbled.

Kris looked between the man and the little girl, seeming to be wondering what exactly they were doing here, but she didn't ask.

"Ok, sir, anything that would qualify you for discount?"

"Um, I'm in the military," he set the scared little girl down and she immediately clung to his leg. He fished out his wallet and handed her his military ID. In  
>the photo, the man's head was bald, but through the beanie, Kurt could see slight curls, much like his daughters, peaking beneath the front. He also noticed he was<br>very handsome- younger looking in the photo. Since he was seemingly trying to hide his face a little, Kurt couldn't tell if he still held the youthful appearance.

"Ok, sweetie, I have you in a King Suite on the third floor. Is that ok?"

"Perfect, thank you," he sounded a little relieved. Irie made grabby hands at him to pick her up. Kurt saw him smile a little and pick her back up, taking their  
>bags with him and putting them over his other shoulder.<p>

"Can we go to sleep now, Daddy? I'm tired," she yawned.

"You're getting a bath first, bug," he replaced his wallet. She groaned and plopped her head on his shoulder.

"Kurt, make them keys so they can go and stop drooling," Kris whispered in his ear. Kurt shook his head and did as she told him to. As he handed them over to  
>him, he took them with a shaking hand and Kurt saw it- blood caked around his nails. Kurt gasped and stepped back, trying to be discrete.<p>

"We have breakfast from 6:30 until nine in the morning. Kurt and I will be here until midnight if you need anything."

"Thank you. You don't know what this means to us," the man readjusted the little girl on his hip and headed toward the elevator. Kurt watched the little girl  
>look over the man's shoulder while they waited for the elevator. The man's shoulders shook a little and the little girl sat up quickly, leaning over to talk to him<br>and she kissed his cheek. They stepped into the elevator and headed up.

"What the hell was that all about?" Kris asked, her hand on her hip.

"No idea...he had blood on his hand," Kurt stared absently at the elevator.

"If he killed someone, I'm knocking down his price," Kris shook her head and headed back to the laundry room. Kurt looked down at the registration card he had  
>just printed for him. Blaine Anderson-Miller was the name on his card- room 303. Kurt decided it may be best to keep an eye out for anything suspicious until he could find out more.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't want a bath, daddy," Irie whined and flopped down on the huge bed in the center of the room. Blaine had stripped off his soaking wet hoodie and beanie and was walking around the room, absently popping his knuckles repeatedly. "Did you hear me, daddy?"<p>

"I heard you, bug. You need a bath, though."

"What about our stuff?"

"I'll handle it, ok, baby?" he said as calmly as he could through the lump in his throat. His face was throbbing and all he wanted was to sleep as well, but the  
>little girl smelled too much like him- like that house. She needed a bath and he needed to do laundry. That smell- it used to be home. It had to go away.<p>

"Did you bring my teddy?" she asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Of course I did," he stopped and smiled. "I wouldn't have left him behind."

Irie smiled and bounced a little on the bed.

"But, you can't have teddy until after your bath," he instructed and the little girl immediately started kicking off her shoes and socks. Blaine couldn't help  
>but laugh at her. That bear was her life.<p>

"Go on in there, I'll be right there," he told her and watched her stumble into the bathroom. Blaine sat on the bed and rubbed his sore face with his hands, catching  
>the scent of the left over blood on his fingernails. He shivered and the scent only made his face throb harder.<p>

"Daaaaddyyy!"

Blaine sighed and got up, wiping his eyes and walking into the bathroom. Irie was sitting on the toilet lid, waiting for him to start the bath.

"For someone who didn't want a bath, you seem eager," Blaine ruffled her curls and started the water. He felt her eyes on the side of his face. The question  
>was hanging in the air but she had yet to ask it. Blaine had avoided answering it before as they drove quickly from their home, but now he felt like he could<br>answer it. She needed to know. The tub finally filled up.

"In you get, bug," Blaine helped her in and she started splashing and playing with the couple of toys he managed to find in the bottom of her bag.

He stood up and started scrubbing his hands in the sink, using his nails to scrape the blood from between his nails. Glancing up and seeing his reflection was heartbreaking,  
>the gash across his cheek still red and trying to bleed again. Irie was watching him, her eyes sad and curious.<p>

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?" he asked, looking up at her in the mirror.

"What did Papa do to you?"

Blaine's eyes slid closed and it all came flooding back. She was standing right there. She knew what happened, but she was smart. She wanted him to say it out  
>loud, but he couldn't.<p>

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, Irie," he said in a thick voice. "Let's finish your bath."

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned forward on the counter thumbing through the Vogue he brought with him. It was 8, four more hours until he could go home and curl up in his bed. He had to be right back in the morning at 7 and was not looking forward to it at all. Guests milled around in the lobby, reading the newspaper and watching the weather channel. The rain was there for the next couple of days and many grumbled about having to drive in it.<p>

The desk phone rang and Kurt moved to answer it. It was 303.

"Front desk, this is Kurt. How can I help you?" he recited.

"Um, yeah, is there a laundry room here?"

The man sounded a little better than he did when he had checked in the hour before. "Yes, sir. It's down here on the first floor."

"Ok, thanks," he said and hung up. Kurt sighed and hung up as well. Not two minutes later, the man- Blaine- and the adorable little girl stepped out of the  
>elevator. He was now dressed in calf-length socks, University of Michigan shorts and a large t-shirt, his curls falling over his forehead and ears. The little<br>girl hopped along behind him, seeming to be hopping only on the grey squares. Kurt smiled at the look of concentration on her little face.

"Um...where is it?" he was there at the desk, holding both of the bags he came in with. Kurt startled a little at the butterfly bandage he had on his cheek where  
>a large gash streaked his cheekbone.<p>

"Oh, the guest laundry is down the hall to the right," Kurt pointed out. Blaine nodded and headed that way, but the little girl stayed behind.

"This hotel is pretty," she looked around.

"Well, thank you. I love your pajamas," Kurt complimented her Snow White sleeping gown.

"Thanks! My Papa picked it out. We left him at home," she said, then suddenly, she went quiet, her eyes growing wide as if she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"I thought that other man was your daddy," Kurt furrowed his brow.

"I have two daddies. A daddy and a papa. Me and Daddy went away."

She cupped her hands behind her back and rocked on her pink-painted toes, worrying her lip between her teeth. Kurt decided not to press her any further.

"Who did your toenails?"

"Daddy," she smiled. "He's really good at it. He's a soldier. He brought me a teddy bear from Afnastan when he went away, but now he's back. I didn't like it  
>when he went away and left me with Papa. He's giving Teddy a bath right now," she leaned forward on the counter, folding her arms and resting her chin on it.<br>Kurt decided he loved this little girl.

A moment later, Blaine walked around the corner. "Irie, are you bothering him?"

"No, she's great company, actually," Kurt smiled and leaned forward, mirroring her. "We were just talking about her teddy bear."

"She won't let it out of her sight," Blaine chuckled softly, rubbing the girl's head. She leaned into his leg and closed her eyes. "I did a tour in Afganistan  
>for over a year and a civilian gave it to me for her. She had made it herself."<p>

"Wow," Kurt smiled. "That is special."

"Daddy, can I go watch teddy get a bath?" she asked excitedly.

"Don't open the machine, ok?" he said sternly. Irie nodded and skipped over to the laundry room. Kurt and Blaine stood for a beat in silence before Blaine cleared  
>his throat.<p>

"So...what all did she spill?"

Kurt shrugged. "Nothing really...I didn't really ask."

"You don't really have to. She's a blabbermouth," Blaine smiled. Kurt's heart warmed a little when he did. True to his ID, he was beautiful with brown eyes and  
>a soft, puppy dog expression even in his obvious anguish. "Her um...her Papa and I had a fight. We left him."<p>

"I'm sorry about that," Kurt said genuinly. Blaine chewed the inside of his cheek then shook his head.

"Sorry, you're not a therapist. I shouldn't be giving my sob story," he scratched the back of his neck. "I better go make sure she doesn't screw anything up."

Kurt nodded and Blaine gave him a small wave before turning and heading back around the corner. Kurt's heart ached for the two of them. He heard the little girl  
>giggle and he hoped that he could find out a little more about the little family and their story.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I have a future niece-in-law named Irie, lol...this girl is a direct representation of her. Hilarious. Anyway, more to come.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I HAVE A TUMBLR UP! ok, so yeah, my url is soldiersgirl9. look me up, follow me and stuff. on...**

* * *

><p><em>"We were having coffee, Brett! That's all!"<em>

_"Bullshit! He was fucking you with his eyes! I wouldn't be surprised if he really was!"_

_"I swear, I'm not cheating on you! What is wrong with you? How much have you had to drink?"_

_"What's it matter!"_

_"Daddy, Papa, stop!"_

_"You're scaring Irie, Brett, calm down-"_

_"I'm sick of this shit, Blaine!"_

The memory of his little girl's scream woke him suddenly in the night, sweat drenching his collar and forehead. Next to him, Irie slept peacefully, her bear  
>clutched to her chest and her thumb in her mouth. Blaine drew his knees to his chest and buried his head in his knees, letting out silent sobs as the nightmare<br>burned fresh in his mind. After a moment, he calmed down and noticed Irie wasn't gonna go anywhere. He slid off the bed and grabbed the pack of cigarettes on the  
>nightstand and headed out the door to the elevator.<p>

The front desk was vacant and Blaine felt a small pang. He had hoped to see that guy again- Kurt. He scolded himself for it, but the guy just made him feel a  
>little better about being on the run. Blaine couldn't deny that Kurt was gorgeous, but that was what apparently got him where was then.<p>

The rain was falling steadily, but the wind had stopped, which Blaine was thankful for as he lit his cigarette with his still trembling hands. He leaned back against  
>the brick wall and watched the rain fall, pretending it was washing away all his and Irie's problems and the sun would appear, brighter than ever. Realistically,<br>Blaine knew that wasn't going to happen and it would be raining on them for a long time to come.

The doors slid open and Kurt walked out, wearing a pea coat and tucking his nametag into his pocket. "Oh, hi. Where's your little girl?"

"Finally asleep," Blaine dragged on his cigarette. "I had to get a break for a minute, that's all."

Kurt nodded and stood next to Blaine, not too close, but close enough for Blaine to notice that he smelled amazing. "She's precious."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you. She's mine, biologically. I had her with my friend Tara. That kid is too smart for her own good sometimes."

"They usually are," Kurt laughed. "I better get home, I guess."

Blaine nodded. Before Kurt left, he stopped and turned around.

"If you guys need anything...I'll be here in the morning. Don't hesitate."

Blaine's stomach twisted a little when he nodded. "Thanks."

Kurt gave him a warm smile and walked through the rain toward his car. Blaine sighed and leaned back against the wall again. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as  
>he thought.<p>

* * *

><p>The early morning drizzle wasn't nearly as depressing as the downpour from the night before. Kurt stepped out of his car with an umbrella to ward it off. As he walked up to the entrance, Irie was sitting on the bench, kicking her bare feet and staring at the ground.<p>

"Irie? What are you doing out here? Where's your daddy?" Kurt asked a little frantically. It wasn't exactly warm out and she was only wearing her thin gown.

"Daddy's asleep. I didn't wanna wake him up. He looked like he had been crying. He doesn't sleep good when he's been crying."

Kurt's heart split as the little girl looked back down at the concrete. "The nice lady inside said she'd watch me, but I'm not gonna leave Daddy here alone."

Kurt gave her a small smile and sat next to her, covering the little girl with the umbrella. He was a little early, so he decided to try and find out a little more.

"Does Daddy cry a lot?"

"No. I have never seen him cry except for with Nolan died. That made him and Papa really sad."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Who's Nolan?"

"He was my baby brother. He was taking a nap and when Papa went to get him, he was dead. That was the only time I saw Daddy cry. Papa didn't cry. He just got  
>really mad."<p>

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, fighting his own tears. He had never had a child, but to lose one- he didn't think he could handle it.

"Then Daddy cried all night last night because of Papa. Papa has been mad ever since Nolan died. He got mad at Daddy about everything. It wasn't his fault, though, cuz  
>Nolan just died. Daddy didn't kill him."<p>

Irie sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. "You're right. It was just an accident. You're very  
>smart for a little girl."<p>

Irie looked up and smiled. "Thank you. Daddy says I'm too smart for my own good."

Kurt let out a choked laugh. "Come on. Let's get you back upstairs. I bet if your daddy woke up and you weren't there, he'd be really scared."

Irie nodded and let Kurt carry her back inside. Toni was working at the front desk when he came in.

"I've been watching her, I swear," she held up her hands. Irie giggled.

"It's ok. I'm just gonna take her back upstairs. I'll be right back," Kurt folded his umbrella as best he could with a 4 year old in his arms. They went up the  
>elevator, which Irie delighted him in making the ding noises at each floor and giggling. They got off at the third floor and got to their room. Kurt knocked on<br>the door and it immediately swung open.

"I was just about to call the front desk. Irie Lane, please stop running off," Blaine said frantically as Irie reached out for him. He held her close, his large hand  
>gripping her small back.<p>

"I'm ok, Daddy. I was just talking to Kurt. That's your name, right? I read it on your nametag," she pointed to his tag.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, that's it. She's very smart."

Blaine sniffed and nodded. "Thanks. I'm so sorry about this. She never runs off."

Kurt shrugged. "It's fine, I promise. She's fun to have around," Kurt tickled the little girl's chin. Irie swatted at it and laughed.

"I have to get to work. Let me know if you guys need anything," Kurt waved to them.

"Daddy's gonna make food tonight!" Irie blurted out. "You wanna come eat with us?"

Kurt looked up, a little shocked, as did Blaine. "Um...I think that's for your daddy to decide," Kurt replied.

"Can he, Daddy? I like him and you make good food," Irie played with the stubble on Blaine's jaw.

Blaine stammered a little. "Um...sure, why not?"

Kurt nodded. "Ok, then. I'll um...be here around six?"

"Sure," Blaine nodded and adjusted Irie on his hip. Kurt smiled and bid goodbye before disappearing inside the elevator.

"I really like Kurt, Daddy. He's nice to me."

Blaine just looked at his child. "I don't know what's going on in that little head of yours, but when you decide to go off on a morning walk, let me know, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy," she nuzzled her head into his neck and he melted. He couldn't stay mad at her. "I'm hungry."

Blaine smiled and kissed her head. "We'll go get breakfast."

* * *

><p>Kurt watched Blaine and Irie in the breakfast room, talking over their eggs and bacon. It was strange, the feeling he had for the two of them- it was somewhere between sympathy, admiration, and protectiveness. What freaked him out the most is that he didn't even know them. What also freaked him out was that he was having dinner with them in Blaine's room that night and he was asked by a 4 year old.<p>

"So, you gonna fuck him?" Kris whispered to him as she watched where Kurt had been staring.

"What! No," Kurt jumped. "Kris, there's a lot going on with them. This isn't a date or anything, it's just dinner."

Kris didn't look convinced, but she nodded. "He's cute, though. And that little girl is just adorable."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, she is. Very smart, too. I hate she has to go through all of this. She told me some stuff this morning that really shook me up."

Kris raised a manicured eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I shouldn't," Kurt shook his head. "It wasn't even really my business. She just started talking."

"Children are the most honest, you know. What'd she say?"

Kurt sighed and leaned back over the desk, making sure only the two of them could hear. "Well, he's lost a son- a baby boy. Apparently from SIDS or something.  
>His husband got very angry about it and she seemed like she was trying to make sure I understood it wasn't Blaine's fault. I don't know. It seems like his husband<br>blamed him for it."

"Oh, that poor man," Kris looked over to where Blaine was trying to convince Irie to finish her bacon. "And he's so young. God, I wonder what happened to his  
>face."<p>

Kurt had wondered the same thing. There was a new bandage on it and it looked bruised around the edges that morning. It didn't deter from the beauty of the man  
>it belonged to, however. Kurt didn't think 'cute' could describe Blaine. Blaine was beautiful. Kurt felt bad about feeling that way because of his current situation,<br>but the tug at his heart couldn't be denied when he saw the man. Blaine looked up toward the desk as Irie stabbed at her eggs with her fork and locked eyes  
>with Kurt. Kurt saw pure pain and fear, but beneath, a warm smile tried to appear. Kurt gave him one in return, hoping to take away at least a little bit of that<br>pain.

"It's always the people who don't deserve all the pain in the world who get it," Kris sighed and rubbed Kurt's back. "The best you can do is just remind them that  
>they don't."<p>

Kris could be crass and a little obnoxious at times, but her heart was big enough to fill the hotel they were in. Kurt smiled at her and nodded. Blaine cleaned  
>Irie up and threw away their plates, picking the little girl up and heading back toward the elevator.<p>

"See you tonight, Kurt!" she called across the lobby, making Blaine blush a little and pinch at her thigh. Kurt smiled and waved at the little girl and they  
>headed back upstairs.<p>

* * *

><p>After work, Kurt headed home to change clothes. He didn't want to overdress because it wasn't a date. It was dinner. He had to keep reminding himself that he was having dinner with a broken family who had been through too much for the father- the gorgeous, kind, father- to be cooking for a date. He settled on a pair of comfortably fitting jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and a black vest. He bounded down the stairs about an hour before he was due to be there for the drive back to Columbus and his father called to him from the couch.<p>

"Where are you headed?" he asked, adjusting the pillow behind his head. Kurt walked over and picked up the bowl of soup he had made him earlier.

"Back to the hotel. I'm eating dinner with a guest. His daughter invited me."

"Does his daughter know you're gay or are you switching up on me again?" Burt chuckled. Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes.

"She's four, Dad."

Burt smirked. "So your there for the father?"

"Dad, stop," Kurt laughed and sat at his feet. "They're having a really hard time and I've just been trying to help them out. The little girl is so sweet. Her name's  
>Irie. They left their home and now they're staying in the hotel for a while. She just basically told me I was coming tonight and I agreed."<p>

Burt nodded. "So the dad...he gay, too?"

"Yeah...he's married. I guess he's still married, I mean. Apparently, there was a pretty bad fight. He showed up with a huge gash across his face."

Burt made a disapproving noise. "That's horrible. Just be careful, ok, Kurt?"

Kurt patted his dad's leg. "I'm not about to seduce the man, ok? It's just dinner."

Burt nodded. "Ok, ok, you're a grown up now. You can make your own decisions. I'll see you when you get home."

Kurt kissed Burt's forehead. "Don't stay up too late, ok?"

Burt waved him off and grumbled about 'I'm a grown up too, you know'. Kurt walked out and headed to his car for the drive back.

* * *

><p>"You're not wearing that, are you?" Irie wrinkled her nose at Blaine, who was getting dressed. Blaine looked up at Irie with a look of surprise.<p>

"What's wrong with this?" he displayed his t-shirt and jeans.

"You're jeans have holes in them," she pointed at the knees.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Well, I didn't exactly pack a suit for the occasion, missy."

"But Kurt's coming! I bet he's gonna dress nice."

Blaine sat on the bed next to Irie. "Bug, this isn't like a date or anything."

"So? You look really handsome when you dress nice. And you need to shave," she wrinkled her nose again and plucked at his stubble.

"Ow," he laughed and tackled the little girl onto the bed, tickling her sides.

"Ok, I'm sorry, Daddy," she shrieked. "You can look like a hobo!"

Blaine rolled over on his back and Irie snuggled into his chest, gripping the fabric of his t-shirt. They lay like that for a while in silence until she  
>spoke up.<p>

"I really like Kurt, Daddy."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, he's nice."

"Would Papa be mad if he knew he was eating with us?"

Blaine's chest tightened a little. "I don't really know, bug. It's not a date, so who knows?" he answered, remembering the last fight they had before he left.

Irie shrugged and slid down off the bed, running on her tiptoes toward his duffle bag and pulling out some clothes. Blaine propped up on his elbows and watched  
>her. With her tongue stuck out between her teeth in concentration, she sorted through his clothes then threw a pair of jeans and a shirt on the bed.<p>

"Those don't have holes in them," she pointed to the jeans. "Kurt will like those."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "Then I guess I'll wear those."

A knock came at the door and Blaine looked up at the clock. It was six.

"Damn!" he hopped up off the bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Daddy! Bad word!" Irie scolded him.

"Sorry. Let him in and I'm gonna go change," he took his clothes into the bathroom and shut the door. Irie skipped over to the door and opened it. Kurt gave her  
>a big smile.<p>

"Well, don't you look nice," he complimented her. She was wearing a pink skirt with white leggings and a black t-shrit.

"Thank you! You look nice, too. I told Daddy you were gonna dress nice," she moved aside and let him in. Blaine's scoff could be heard through the door.

"What's your daddy doing?" Kurt asked.

"Changing clothes. He was gonna wear jeans with holes in them," she grimaced. Kurt laughed and sat on the couch by the bed. Irie hopped up next to him.

"Can I ask you something?" she tilted her head.

"Um..sure?" he turned to her, prepared for an outrageous question. He wasn't disappointed.

"Are you gay, too?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

"I was just wondering. Daddy and Papa are gay and I only know gay people. I was wondering if you were, too." she fiddled with her shoelace.

"Well...yeah, I am," Kurt answered bashfully. How could a four year old reduce him to shy and nervous in about three seconds?

"Oh, ok," she crossed her legs. "So, do you like spaghetti? That's what Daddy's gonna make. It's yummy."

And that was that. She gushed about Blaine's spaghetti and talked about the old lady next to them who gave her caramel candies that morning. Blaine stepped out of  
>the bathroom and Kurt had to swallow a gasp. He had shaved and styled his curls a little, making them a little less wild than they were the day before, and wore<br>a beautiful green shirt that made his skin almost glow.

"Hi, Daddy! Kurt's here!"

"I know," Blaine laughed and slipped his hands in his back pockets. "Glad you could make it."

Kurt smiled. "It's no problem."

Irie kept the awkward air filled with funny stories and the occasional jest at Blaine as he made the food. Kurt laughed as he noticed the dynamic between the two.  
>They were buddies- not just father and daughter. Irie was Blaine's world and that much was very evident. The only time Blaine didn't look like he was about to<br>break down was when Irie was making little jokes and calling him Daddy.

The food was done and they settled down around the room with their paper plates and plastic forks, indulging in the best spaghetti Kurt had ever tasted.

"Oh my god. This is like...the perfect spaghetti," he gushed. Blaine laughed.

"My mom's Italian, it's in my blood," he shrugged. Irie slurpped spaghetti through her lips, giggling when the noodle hit her in the nose.

"Irie, baby, manners," Blaine stifled a laugh.

"I just wanted to make you laugh, Daddy," she smiled brightly and resumed eating her food normally. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who watched his little girl with  
>a look of pure love. He noticed Kurt staring and Kurt shook his head, turning back to his food.<p>

Irie needed a bath after eating, so Blaine ran her one and left the door open so she could play for a bit.

"You want a beer?" Blaine dug one out of the fridge. "It's all I have right now."

"Sure, that's fine," Kurt nodded and took one. "Thanks for having me, by the way. I know it was sort of sudden, but it's hard to turn her down."

Blaine laughed. "It's nothing. The company was nice."

They sat on the couch and bed respectivly, sipping their beer while Irie talked to herself in the bathroom.

"So, you're in the military?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"Petty Officer in the Navy," he lifted his sleeve and showed Kurt a tattoo on his forearm- a proud looking sparrow.

"It generally means eternity, luck, innocence. Sparrows travel great distances, but always come home," he smiled and lowered his sleeve. "Sailors usually get  
>tattoos after they return. Prisoners also tend to get them to symbolize freedom..."<p>

"That's really cool. I bet it was tough leaving her behind."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "She was only two, but I swear she remembers it. Brett-" he paused, suddenly looking upset, "Brett used to let her call me on Skype  
>all the time. That was her favorite because she could see me in my uniform."<p>

Kurt tilted his head. "Is Brett your husband?"

Blaine nodded, twisting the ring on his left ring finger. "Yeah...we got married as soon as they passed the law in New York. We were only 18..." Blaine let out  
>a laugh, "Look where that's gotten me, though," he looked around, sipping his beer. Kurt leaned forward on his knees.<p>

"I hate to pry...but what happened?"

Blaine swallowed and scratched his cheek right next to the bandaged scar. "What has Irie told you?"

"Just that Brett seemed to be mad a lot...that you two had a son who passed away."

Blaine's eyes slid closed and he gripped the bottle in his hand. "Yeah...Nolan. He was Brett's only son. Irie's biologically mine, so we decided to have one where  
>he was the donor...Nolan was about three months old and I laid him down for a nap...he seemed just fine, but I laid him on his stomach. They say you aren't supposed<br>to do that, but I was so tired from being up all night I didn't even think about it," Blaine sniffed and swigged his beer. "About two hours later, I hadn't heard  
>a sound from him, which was weird. He never really slept for too long at a time, so Brett went in to wake him up...I heard him screaming over the baby moniter for<br>Nolan to wake up, but he didn't..."

The bottle fell from Blaine's trembling hands and spilled on the floor. The man buried his head in his hands, breathing heavily as if trying to calm himself.

"Shit," he mumbled when he noticed he had dropped the bottle, but Kurt leaned down and picked it up, placing it upright next to the bed and grabbing a towel from the  
>floor to put over it. He stayed knelt next to Blaine.<p>

"It wasn't your fault, you know..."

"Then why do I feel like it was? I was the one who put him down and did what every single book says not to do...and Brett...he was so angry-" he choked and gripped his  
>hair. Kurt sat down next to him on the bed and rubbed his back, his eyes rimming with tears as well.<p>

"Ever since then, he's been short-tempered toward me...he started drinking all the time and he would come home at all hours...he would force himself on me..." he  
>shook his head and stood up, wiping his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry- you don't wanna hear about this-"

"You seem like you need to talk," Kurt blinked away tears. Irie called for Blaine, causing him to quickly wipe the tears off his face.

"I'll go if you want, but if you ever need anything-"

"No...stay...if you don't mind...I'm just gonna bathe her and get her to bed..." Blaine shifted nervously on his feet. Kurt nodded and Blaine turned to go  
>give Irie her bath. Kurt covered his mouth with his hand and swallowed down the lump in his throat. That poor family, he thought. Irie's quiet questions reached his<br>ears, but Blaine simply said 'nothing, bug' and bathed her. Kurt looked around the little room. It seemed that they were gonna be here for more than just the four  
>days Blaine reserved the room for- there were photos up in the kitchen area and on the nightstand of Irie, Irie and Blaine, and what looked like the whole<br>family.

Kurt peeked at the photo on the TV stand of the three people- one was Blaine, hair a little shorter and tapered on the sides with a big smile on his  
>face and his hand linked with Brett's. Brett was a broad man- strong jawed and quite a bit taller than Blaine. They were standing behind Irie on a beach<br>and she was wearing a cute little pink one piece swim suit with a large pair of pink sunglasses on. Kurt didn't notice from far away, but next to them in a stroller  
>was a small baby. He had on a sun hat and his eyes were bright and open looking around curiously. That must be Nolan, Kurt thought, taking the picture in his<br>hand and looking closer. That was the happiest little family he had ever seen and now, knowing that the little boy was dead and Blaine and Irie were on the run,  
>his heart shattered for what felt like the millionth time since meeting the father and daughter.<p>

Irie ran out of the bathroom in a towel, giggling loudly and hopping on the bed.

"You're gonna get the bed wet, bug!" Blaine laughed and hopped on it next to her, lifting her off of it and onto his chest. Kurt replaced the photo quickly and  
>moved back to the couch. Blaine was now rummaging through a drawer under the nightstand to find her some pajamas and Irie was sitting wrapped up in a fluffy<br>white towel, her curls stuck out in many different directions and swaying to a song she was humming.

"What are you singing, Irie?" Kurt asked.

"A song Daddy likes to sing to me. Daddy's a good singer." Blaine blushed and shook his head.

"Uh huh, you are," she argued. "Daddy sings all the time and plays the guitar. He didn't bring it, but he sings good without it. Sing the song, Daddy!"

"Irie, Kurt doesn't wanna hear that."

"It's fine. I actually like the song," Kurt smiled. Blaine sighed and sat on the bed in front of Irie with her pajamas. "Fine, but I'm getting you dressed."

"Yay!" she hopped up, ready to get dressed. Blaine moved the towel and started singing softly.

_Can't you hear that rooster crowing?_  
><em>Rabbit running down across the road<em>  
><em>Underneath the bridge where the water flows through <em>  
><em>So happy just to see you smile <em>  
><em>Underneath the sky of blue<em>  
><em>On this new morning, new morning<em>  
><em>On this new morning with you<em>

He bopped Irie's nose on the last word, making her giggle. Kurt just stared. She was right- he sounded amazing.

_Can't you hear that motor turning_  
><em>Automobile coming into style<em>  
><em>Coming down the road for a country mile or two?<em>  
><em>So happy just to see you smile <em>  
><em>Underneath the sky of blue<em>  
><em>On this new morning, new morning <em>  
><em>On this new morning with you.<em>

He got her dressed and she cuddled into his lap. They both seemed to forget that Kurt was there, which was fine. Blaine smiled and buried his nose into her soft  
>curly hair as he sang the rest of the song, his eyes shining a little.<p>

_The night passed away so quickly _  
><em>It always does when you're with me.<em>

_Can't you feel that sun a-shinning? _  
><em>Ground hog running by the country stream<em>  
><em>This must be the day when all of my dreams come true<em>  
><em>So happy just to be alive <em>  
><em>Underneath the sky of blue<em>  
><em>On this new morning, new morning <em>  
><em>On this new morning with you.<em>

_So happy just to be alive _  
><em>Underneath the sky of blue<em>  
><em>On this new morning, new morning<em>  
><em>On this new morning with you<em>  
><em>New morning<em>

As he finished the song, Irie was fast asleep in his lap, curled fists holding onto his arm. Blaine sniffled and kissed her head, moving slowly to lay her down  
>on the bed and pull the covers up over her.<p>

"That always works," Blaine said softly, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"It was beautiful," Kurt breathed. Blaine looked up, meeting his eyes. They locked and Kurt's heart throbbed- not with sorrow, but with attraction. It was wrong-  
>the poor man was running away from something terrible and was hurting, but Blaine's eyes didn't waver.<p>

"You wanna go for a walk?" Blaine asked. "I need to get out of this room. She's out for the night."

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Irie ships Klaine harder than ALL YA'LL!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, chapter three! Thank you for all the reviews! Some of you have made some pretty accurate predictions and I thank you others for giving me some ideas to work with as well. Brett, I will warn you, isn't just a greiving father. This man is deeply disturbed and what is coming may not be for the faint of heart. It will be a few chapters, however. Until then, enjoy! MAY be a slight trigger. Mention of abuse and vague mention of attempted murder.**

* * *

><p>They walked out of the back door of the hotel and walked slowly under the moonlight. The rain had finally stopped and the smell of wet concrete met them. Blaine pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.<p>

"Do you smoke?" he asked Kurt, offering him a cigarette.

"No, thank you though," he waved him off. They walked around the parking lot in silence as Blaine dragged on his cigarette and visibly relaxed.

"Do you need to talk about anything?" Kurt asked finally. Blaine scoffed.

"I could help a therapist retire with all the shit in my head," he shook his head. "I wouldn't want to drag you into this. I'm just overdramatic."

"From what I've heard from your daughter, Blaine, you have every right to be," Kurt stopped him. Blaine seemed like one of those people who refused to let people  
>see him weak or felt like if something went wrong, he was responsible. It was definately what Kurt had learned about him.<p>

Blaine shrugged. "You really wanna hear all my problems?"

"I just feel like...maybe if you had someone to really listen, you would hear what you're saying and realize that it isn't your fault...none of it."

"You don't know about it," Blaine mumbled and leaned against the wall of the hotel. "Why do you care, anyway?"

"That little girl has a lot to do with it," Kurt nodded toward the hotel. "No child should have to go through what she's going through. That's not your fault,  
>either, before you say it."<p>

Blaine pushed off the wall and shook his head. "You have no idea."

"Then talk about it-"

"I don't fucking know you!" Blaine turned around, his face now set in frustration. "You're just the guy who checked me into the hotel! I don't owe you anything!"

"I never said you did," Kurt said as calmly as he could. "I just know that if someone wanted to help me in your situation, then I would at least talk about it."

"It's none of your business, ok," Blaine's voice broke and he pulled another cigarette out of his pocket. "Just...maybe you should go."

Kurt sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Fine...but you know where to find me...so does Irie. She'll tell me if you continue to be miserable."

With that, and one last look into Blaine's broken eyes, Kurt turned around and walked back around to his car, his heart racing with adreneline from being yelled  
>at and sadness. Blaine was right, however. It wasn't like they were best friends or anything. They had only known each other for a day and Blaine seemed like<br>a secretive guy anyway. Kurt decided to stay out of it. It would only make things worse to get involved. As Kurt climbed into his car and turned it on, he glanced  
>up and saw Blaine round the corner, lean against the wall, and slide down it slowly. Blaine buried his head in his hands and sobbed visibly even in the dark<br>of the night. Kurt backed out of his parking spot, trying not to feel like he was gonna drown.

* * *

><p>For a week, Kurt only had interaction with Irie. Blaine came down on the third day of their stay and added another week to the reservation. He glanced Kurt's way a couple of times, but never spoke to him. Irie gave him a big smile and a wave before Blaine lifted her in his arms and they went out of the doors.<p>

"What crawled up his ass?" Kris asked.

"Come on, Kris. He's miserable."

"Sorry. Have you been back to see him since your date the other night?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Not a date," he mumbled.

"I'll take that as a no? What happened?"

"I just offered to be a listening ear and he closed up, started yelling and asked me to leave. It's nothing, Kris. I understand, ok?"

Kris humphed. "You were just trying to help him."

"Forget it," Kurt shook his head as the phone rang. "Thank you for calling Holiday Inn Columbus. How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Blaine Anderson-Miller. I know he's staying there." The voice was gruff and urgent. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't give out that kind of information."

"That son of a bitch has our daughter! I know he's there because he's used our card."

Kurt swallowed hard as Blaine and Irie walked back into the building. Irie was about to say something to him, but he shushed her quickly.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I can't tell you anything about our guests."

With a curse, the man hung up, as did Kurt. Blaine and Irie were looking at him, confused.

"It was a man looking for you two...he knows you're here," Kurt told Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened in fear and he gripped Irie's hand. Irie just looked worried.

"Daddy-?"

"Come on, baby," he lifted her up and headed toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>No, no, no, no- that was on repeat in Blaine's mind as he packed their things quickly.<p>

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"Somewhere else, sweetie," he mumbled and zipped his duffle bag.

"I don't wanna go, Daddy. What about Kurt?"

"What about him, Irie?" he asked gruffly.

"Maybe Kurt could help us! He said he wanted to help us!"

"Irie, this is serious!" he yelled without thinking, making the little girl shrink up. She bounded off the bed and ran out of the door.

"Irie!" he called and ran after her. She ran down the hall to the staircase and made her way down.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!"<p>

He heard the little voice call him from the entrance of the employee room behind the desk and walked around.

"Irie? What's wrong?" he ran over and knelt in front of the hysterical little girl. She clung to his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't have to think  
>about hugging her back. "Sssh, it's ok, sweetie. What happened?"<p>

"D-daddy yelled at me...he said we have to leave and I don't wanna leave. I told him you could help us, but he yelled at me-"

Kris came up behind her, gasping and clutching her heart when she saw Kurt holding the little girl. Blaine's frantic voice came from the elevator.

"Over here, sweetheart," Kris called to him. He ran up to them and looked down at his baby.

"Irie, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to get mad, it's just-"

"Kurt can help us, Daddy. I don't wanna leave again," she cried a little harder. Kurt rubbed her back soothingly, looking up at Blaine.

"I think I can help...if you'll let me. He found you because of your card. If you go somewhere else and use it, he'll find you there, too."

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shaky breath.

After a moment of soothing the little girl, Kurt finally heard Blaine say, "Fine...what do you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>Kris told Kurt to take the rest of the day off after that. Kurt told Blaine to get their stuff and get in their car and follow him. After an hour, they pulled into Kurt's drive way. Blaine stepped out of his car and looked at Kurt.<p>

"Is this your house?"

"You won't have to use the card and he can't trace you. Just until you guys can figure something else out," Kurt opened the door for Irie to climb out.

"Wow...you're house is big."

Kurt smiled. "Just on the outside."

"Kurt, we can't ask you to do this-"

"You didn't...Come on. Get your stuff and I'll go give my dad a head's up."

Kurt walked inside and saw his father still sitting on the couch in his bathrobe with the remote in his hand.

"Dad...I have to tell you something."

"Why aren't you at work?" Burt asked, looking a little startled at the sudden entrance of his son.

"Well...I have a friend whose going to stay here for a while...if that's ok."

Burt furrowed his brow. "Who is it?"

"His name's Blaine...he has a little girl and they're in a little trouble right now. Is it ok?"

"I don't see why not- wait...trouble?"

Kurt peeked out the window to make sure they were still unloading their car and walked to sit by his dad. "Blaine's husband is after them...they had a big fight  
>and Blaine left him. I think he hurt him."<p>

"Poor guy. Sad for that little girl, too," Burt shook his head. "Isn't this the kid from the hotel you've been telling me about? Why are they staying here?"

"Brett found them because Blaine used the card. I figured they could stay here until they figured out something else..."

Burt fixed Kurt with a look before letting out a sigh. "I couldn't throw that little girl out on the street...Fine, but if we get caught up in some mess-"

Kurt cut him off with a hug. "Thank you, Dad. You'll love her and Blaine's nice...when he's happy, that is..."

Burt nodded. "Ok, ok, go get 'em."

Kurt hopped up and went outside where Irie was standing in front of Blaine, who knelt down with her hands in his.

"Is Papa gonna hurt you again?" she asked, her voice small and scared.

"No, baby. He's not gonna find us here. You're being so brave for me and I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I'm just scared, that's all."

Irie hugged his neck tight and he returned it, pulling her to his chest and kissing her hair. "You're brave, too, Daddy. You're a soldier, remember?"

Blaine smiled into her neck. "Thank you, bug."

Blaine noticed Kurt and let Irie go. "Let's get inside, ok?"

Irie nodded and took his hand, letting him lead her up the walkway into the house. Burt stood up off the couch slowly and came into the hall.

"You must be Blaine. Burt Hummel," he reached out and shook Blaine's hand.

"I'm sorry about the intrusion, sir. I promise as soon as we figure something else out-"

Burt waved him off. "Stay as long as you need. It's just me and Kurt here most of the time. We don't have a lot, but you're welcome to it."

Irie peeked out from behind Blaine's legs, her thumb in her mouth. Burt leaned down and stuck his hand out to her, too.

"And what's your name, little bit?"

She removed her thumb just enough to mumble her name and bury her face into Blaine's leg again.

"This is my daughter, sir. By the end of the week, you'll be wanting us out, I'm sure," Blaine let out a small laugh.

"Nah, I've dealt with kids- Kurt was pretty crazy as a boy. Well, go on up and make yourselves at home. Kurt's probably gonna cook something after while."

Kurt nodded. "Come on. The guest room's upstairs by mine," he lead them up the stairs and down the hall to the second door.

"It's not a king suite, but I hope it's ok," he opened the door.

"It's great, Kurt," Blaine gave him a weak smile. "You really didn't have to do this."

Kurt shook his head. "I told you I wanted to help you, so I am."

Irie leapt onto the bed and lay down on the pillow. "I'm sleepy, Daddy," she whined.

"Well, then, why don't you take a nap? I'm gonna be up," he sat down and brushed her hair out of her eyes. They started to drift closed and Kurt sat down at the foot  
>of the bed.<p>

"I think my dad likes her," Kurt smiled. "He's a sucker for kids."

"He seems really nice. Especially to have us barging in unannounced," Blaine moved away from Irie slowly and stood up. "Is it ok if I shower?"

"Well...this is your room, now, so sure," Kurt gave him a smile. Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine," Blaine got his fresh clothes out of his bag and toed off his shoes. "You can...you know...hang out or whatever, I guess," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah...thanks," Kurt nodded. Blaine looked like he wanted to say something else, but he shook his head and headed into the guest bathroom, shutting the door  
>quietly. Kurt lay back on the bed, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Irie's bare feet were resting against his shoulder and they twitched<br>in her sleep. Kurt looked back at the little girl to see she was still out. He turned back to stare at the ceiling, letting his mind drift and before he realized  
>it, he was asleep as well.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed in relief when he stepped into the hot water. He took his bandages off his face and ran two fingers over the gash. He knew it would have been better to go for stitches, but he couldn't be bothered with it. The fear in his gut was the only thing not washed away by the spray of the shower. Brett had found them.<p>

Now, not only did he drag his daughter into it, he had a total stranger hiding them in his home. Blaine leaned forward against the wall, resting his head on his  
>arm and letting the shower fall down over him. He knew if Brett found him, he would try again. Try again what he had failed at the night they left. The scar on<br>Blaine's face throbbed at the thought of it and warm tears were covered by the water. Blaine finally stood up and washed himself and stepped out to dry off.

He hadn't expected Kurt to stick around. He definitely didn't expect for Kurt to be lying on the bed asleep or for his daughter to have gotten up and moved down  
>to curl into Kurt's side. Blaine stood against the door frame of the bathroom, just watching. It struck him hard when he realized it was Kurt he was staring at-<br>the afternoon sun was shining through the window and lighting his pale face that was turned to the side, revealing a long, pale neck that dipped into his green  
>button down shirt from work.<p>

Blaine scolded himself when he noticed that he was growing hard from raking over the man with his eyes. He didn't even know if Kurt was gay, which only made  
>him feel worse. He fished his cigarettes out of his pocket and headed down the stairs. Burt was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper.<p>

"Come here a sec, kid," he called to Blaine. Blaine, his stomach now churning with nerves, slowly walked back toward the kitchen.

"Have a seat, I'm not gonna bite," Burt chuckled at the look on his face. Blaine sat down and twirled the cigarette in his fingers. "Wanna tell me what kind of  
>trouble you're in so I know what I'm dealing with?"<p>

Blaine's breath became a little heavy with nerves. "Well...it's a long story...I didn't break the law or anything...it's not that kind of trouble...my um.."

"Husband," Burt finished for him. He looked as if he were worried about Burt's reaction would be.

"Y-yea, husband...we've been fighting a lot lately...well, for the past year now...it just got to be too much one night and I took my daughter and left him."

Burt nodded. "Did he do that to you?" he pointed to the scar on Blaine's face.

Blaine swallowed and shut his eyes. Panic was starting to set in. Burt noticed his hands trembling.

"It's ok, kid. I'm not gonna judge you."

Blaine breathed out slowly and opened his eyes. "Yeah, he did."

Burt shook his head. "Then it's a good thing you got that little girl out of there. You did the right thing."

"He's looking for us," Blaine pinched the filter of the cigarette between his thumb and forefinger. "He called the hotel looking for us."

Burt nodded. "Well he won't get to you here. If Kurt has anything to do with it, you guys are gonna be just fine. He really seems to care about you and that little  
>girl. It's weird seeing Kurt with kids," Burt chuckled a little and rubbed his bald head. "He'd be a great dad. I haven't really thought he would be having<br>any."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"He's gay, too. I mean, I imagine he would marry one day and adopt, but..." Burt shrugged. Blaine felt his stomach turn a little. So Kurt was gay. This turn  
>in his stomach was a first in a long time- maybe slight elation.<p>

"Just don't take advantage of my son's good heart and we'll be just fine, Blaine," Burt picked his paper back up. "Were you headed somewhere?"

"Just for a cigarette. Thank you, sir, for everything."

Burt smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. And call me Burt."

Blaine nodded and stood up, a feeling of ease in his chest. Now he didn't feel quite as bad about staring at Kurt earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Heavy stuff...heavier stuff to come and a little Klaine action...well, interaction.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I'm a loooooot disappointed in my state today. Santorum, Mississippi! Really! eww. I hate politics, but I mean...Romney at least! PLEASE!**

**Ok, Chapter 4. This is super sad and maybe a bit triggering but also super adorable! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kurt stirred as he felt something poking his face. He cracked his eyes open to see bright green ones only inches from his own.

"Get up, sleepy head," Irie whispered to him. Kurt chuckled, his voice thick with sleep, and sat up slowly. Blaine was sitting on the armchair in the corner  
>on his iPad.<p>

"About time- you two were out for over an hour," he smiled. "Irie rarely sleeps that long."

"I told you I was sleepy, Daddy," she crossed her legs, cuddling her bear in her lap. "And Kurt's comfy."

"You must have been comfy, too," he smiled and stretched. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed."

"It's your bed, remember?" Blaine smiled again. Kurt couldn't help but feel his heart warm at the general feeling of relaxation in the room. Blaine seemed to be  
>feeling better.<p>

"I'm gonna make you guys dinner tonight. It's the least I can do. I'll do lasagna this time since you've experienced my awesome spaghetti making skills already."

Kurt laughed and nodded. "That's fine."

"The lazana's good, too! Ooohh, you should make that cheezy bread with the green stuff, Daddy!" Irie rambled on about food while the two men stared amusingly  
>at her. She wore herself out after a few minutes and decided to go see what 'that man' was up to, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in the room.<p>

"Look, what happened last week...I didn't mean to go off like that. I'm not generally like that-"

"It's fine, Blaine. I understand, really," Kurt waved him off. "But now do you understand that I'm not here to hurt you? Like I said...if you ever need to talk-"

"I didn't know you were gay," he mumbled, cutting Kurt off. Kurt looked a little taken aback. "I mean...I felt really uncomfortable talking about it because  
>I thought you were straight...and maybe wouldn't wanna hear about two men's relationship..."<p>

Kurt shook his head. "You have nothing to worry about, I promise."

Blaine looked up, placing his iPad on the chair beside him. "Well...we've been together for about 8 years...married for 6...Brett used to play high school football  
>and I did choir, so we were on opposite ends of the spectrum," Blaine chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "He didn't seem to care, though...he asked me out<br>at a party once and we've been together ever since."

Kurt smiled at the dazed look on Blaine's face. It seemed as if times weren't always as tumultuous as they presently were.

"I joined the Navy when we graduated. We got married after I finished training and moved to Pennsylvania from New York state so he could be closer to his work  
>base. He's a journalist for a sports magazine. Got a job by pretty much walking in and charming the hell out of everyone there," Blaine stood up and started<br>pacing as he talked. "When we turned 21, we decided to have a baby. His sperm didn't take, so we tried mine and nine months later, there was Irie. It was the  
>best day of my life," he leaned back against the wall, crossing his strong arms over his chest and looking over at the picture of him and Irie on the night stand<br>that he had unpacked. It was the same one he kept by his bed in the hotel.

"I went to Afghanastan and did a year over there. The worst part was being away from Irie and Brett...that and I got sand in every oriface I had," he laughed, making  
>Kurt laugh as well. "Then when I got home, we decided to have Nolan...and well...you saw how that turned out...after the funeral, Brett left for about two days. I had<br>no clue where he was and when he came back, he was cold toward me. I guess it was about a year ago when that happened...since then it's been that way. When we had sex, he wouldn't even look at me. Sometimes, I didn't even want it, but I never said anything...Then he started threatening me..."

Blaine was absently running his finger along the healing scar on his face. Kurt wanted to know.

"What did he do to you? I heard Irie say he hurt you..."

Blaine's jaw set and he sat down against the wall, propping his elbows up on his knees. "I came home from work and he was sitting on the recliner looking like  
>he was thinking about something...Irie was coloring..."<p>

The night came back to him like it had just happened. He felt the tension in the room and the anger rolling off his husband.

"I asked him if everything was ok and he looked at me...God, that look," Blaine shook his head and ran his fingers through his short curls. "Like he was trying to  
>slice me open with it. He just stood up and grabbed me under my arm and pulled me into the kitchen. Irie followed us, naturally...I had coffee with an old friend<br>of mine from my glee club at school and someone told him about it. I guess it was the final straw..."

Kurt saw the tremor in his shoulders. He moved off the bed to sit down on the floor in front of him, getting on his level to let him know it was ok.

"He went nuts...s-said he was sick of it and started yelling. Irie was yelling at him to stop and I couldn't even think straight. H-he grabbed a knife from the cutlery..."

Blaine saw the blade again- the shining metal coming toward his body.

"He just said...'This is it, Blaine...I'm done with you'...He was trying to stab me in the chest, but I grabbed his hand," Blaine choked. Kurt bit his lip and  
>swallowed tears. "He cut my cheek and Irie started punching his legs...I was so scared for her that I grabbed her and ran up to the bedroom to pack our stuff.<br>I think he banged on that door for about an hour before he gave up," Blaine couldn't do it anymore- couldn't finish his story and Kurt wasn't about to ask him  
>to. Kurt immediately leaned forward and pulled Blaine into his arms. To his surprise, he clung to Kurt like a lifeline, sobbing and shaking into his chest.<p>

Blaine was an incoherent mess, only the words 'my baby' and 'so scared' were understood. Kurt held him and let him cry for a long time. After a while, Irie came  
>running into the room.<p>

"Mr. Burt said he wants some lazana, too, Dad-" she stopped when she saw him and Kurt crying. She clutched her bear to her chest tightly.

"Daddy?" she asked. "Are you ok?"

Blaine tried to pull himself together, but Kurt rubbed his shoulder.

"Why don't you take a nap...you seem exhausted. I'll watch her."

Blaine sniffed and straightened up. "I couldn't ask you to-"

"You're not, silly, I'm offering," Kurt gave him a small smile. Blaine returned it weakly then nodded.

Kurt helped Blaine up and he walked over to the bed, dropping heavily onto it. Irie scrambled up onto the bed with him and sat down beside his head.

"You know what makes me feel better when I'm sad?" she asked.

Blaine looked up at her. "What's that, bug?"

"When you sing me a song...can I sing you a song to make you feel better?"

Kurt's heart burst at her gentle tone and the way she was taking her daddy's hand in her tiny one. Blaine's eyes slid closed and another silent tear fell down  
>his face. "Sure, baby."<p>

Irie lay down beside him, sandwiching her bear between them while still holding his hand. It took her a minute to find a song to sing, but she when she did, she  
>started to sing. Kurt was floored by the little girl's song choice- obviously one Blaine had sung to her before. Her voice was high, raspy and clear- beautiful just like Blaine's.<p>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Way up high,<em>  
><em>There's a land that I heard of<em>  
><em>Once in a lullaby.<em>

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Skies are blue,<em>  
><em>And the dreams that you dare to dream<em>  
><em>Really do come true.<em>

Blaine was watching the little girl closely, a small, fond smile on his face. Though his eyes were still wet with tears and filled with anguish, the love he  
>felt for his baby was very obvious. Kurt couldn't stop staring at him. Something inside him changed in that moment- something that scared him and excited him<br>at the same time. He was in love with that look of admiration, that smile...that man.

Irie was playing with the curly hairs at Blaine's temple while she sang, their noses just inches from each other's. Kurt felt as if he was intruding on a very  
>tender moment, but he couldn't bring himself to move. He was paralyzed by the feeling in his chest.<p>

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
><em>And wake up where the clouds are far<em>  
><em>Behind me.<em>  
><em>Where troubles melt like lemon drops<em>  
><em>Away above the chimney tops<em>  
><em>That's where you'll find me.<em>

She kissed Blaine's forehead as his eyes drifted closed. Kurt let his tears fall silently. Irie brushed tears off his cheek and finished her song.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
><em>Bluebirds fly.<em>  
><em>Birds fly over the rainbow.<em>  
><em>Why then, oh why can't I?<em>

_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
><em>Beyond the rainbow<em>  
><em>Why, oh why can't I?<em>

Her voice stilled and she slid her teddy bear between his arms gently. Kurt wiped his eyes and sniffled while she slid off the bed and took his hand.

"Come on," she whispered and pulled him out of the door. When it shut, she wrapped her arms around Kurt's waist and squeezed.

"What is it, Irie?" Kurt asked, rubbing her hair. She sniffed into his hip.

"You make my daddy happy."

Kurt sighed and knelt down in front of her. "Papa used to make Daddy happy, but he tried to hurt Daddy...he said he was gonna kill him..."

"I won't let that happen," Kurt took her little hands in his a squeezed. She looked down at her feet. "I promise, Irie. I'll never let anyone hurt you or him, ok?"

Irie leaned into him and he hugged her tight, lifting her up into his arms and rubbing her back.

"I wish you were my papa," she mumbled against his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It doesn't work that way, honey."

"Do you love my daddy?" she leaned up. Kurt didn't know what to say. He didn't really know himself. He barely knew Blaine.

"Um...I like your daddy, Irie, but he's still with your papa."

Irie picked at Kurt's t-shirt collar. "I know...I don't like Papa anymore..."

Kurt sighed and shook his head. "Come on...let's go downstairs and play, ok? We'll come get Daddy in a little while."

The little girl nodded and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder. They walked downstairs to the kitchen to wait for Blaine to wake up.

* * *

><p>Kurt cleared up the table after dinner that night. Blaine had completely outdone himself on the lasagna and his dad was now very confident in his decision to let Blaine and Irie stay. Blaine ran after Irie up the stairs to give her a bath after Kurt convinced him he didn't need any help with the dishes.<p>

Irie sat in the bath tub, bubbles in her hand. She tried to blow them away, but missed completely.

"You're so goofy, bug," Blaine smiled and sat back on the toilet lid. Irie gave him a wide grin and plunked her hands down into the water.

"I have a question, Daddy," she said very professionally. Blaine looked amused.

"Well, I may have an answer, bug," he clasped his hands.

"Do you like Kurt?"

Blaine gave her a surprised look. "What?"

"He's really nice and funny and he makes you smile...do you like him?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He knew he shouldn't because technically he was still married, but at the same time, everything she had said was true. He got  
>a wonderful feeling in his chest when Kurt smiled at him or touched him, but didn't really understand what it was supposed to mean.<p>

"Well, baby...it's complicated-"

"Nuh uh," she wrinkled her nose. "Either you like him or you don't like him."

Blaine leaned forward onto his knees. "You are way too smart."

"You didn't answer me," she leaned forward as well, giving him puppy eyes. He sighed and gave her a smile.

"I do like Kurt, baby...but I'm-"

"With Papa?"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Where is this coming from?"

"Well, you like Kurt and he likes you and you make each other happy and stuff-"

"Wait...he likes me?" he grinned at her. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes went wide. "Irie Lane?" he said in a sing-song voice.

She put her hands down. "I don't think I was supposed to tell you."

Blaine leaned back against the back of the toilet and tried to fight the dopey grin on his face.

"Don't tell him I told you, ok?"

Blaine shook his head, then zipped his lips. Irie tried to continue with her bath while Blaine's head buzzed, a million thoughts racing in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>everyone AAAAAWWWW! the next chapter...a bit steamy, but every bit as sweet and sad as the rest of the story. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**The reviews are amazing! Thank you guys so much! This isn't gonna be a particularly long, drawn out story, but yeah, we're about half way there (wooooaaaah livin' on a prayer) Anyway, here's a little steaminess...well, ok, It's smut, but it's one of MY stories...you knew it was comin'. Again, sad, sweet and dramatic.**

**Our boys are about to both have an eye-opening experience.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the bathroom in the hall that night brushing his teeth. Blaine had just shut the door and his footsteps were growing closer and Kurt's heart was beating a little faster with each step. When he appeared at the door, Kurt looked up at him, his brush hanging out of his mouth.<p>

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch a movie or something. I'm not really tired yet and I just sort of wanted to forget about stuff for a while...I  
>bought some wine and stuff too-"<p>

"Blaine," Kurt smiled, cutting him off. "You ramble about as much as your child."

Blaine blushed and smiled back. "Sorry."

"I'd love to. Go pick something out and I'll be right down."

Blaine nodded and bolted from the bathroom. Kurt furrowed his brow slightly, wondering why he seemed to be nervous about simply asking him to watch a movie.  
>Kurt washed out his brush and headed downstairs. On the coffee table, two full wine glasses sat waiting and Blaine knelt in front of the DvD player.<p>

"Is Moulin Rouge ok? It's been a while since I've seen it," he held up the movie.

"It's one of my favorites," Kurt sipped his wine. Blaine bent down to put it in and Kurt felt horrible about it, but he stared at the way Blaine's sweats stretched  
>over his ass.<p>

They chatted occasionally throughout the movie, exchanging stories about their respective glee clubs and drinking about three glasses of wine a piece. By the  
>end of the movie, they were giggly and sitting centimeters apart. Blaine was telling Kurt about when Irie was a baby.<p>

"So, like," he slurred a little, "she started looking at me like she was surprised or something, then blegh," he made a puking noise, "All over my dress blues!"

"Oh my god, that's awful!" Kurt laughed, holding his stomach.

"Yeah, the Chief Petty Officer thought so, too," Blaine downed his wine and leaned back on the couch. "You know...she told me something funny tonight."

Kurt finished his off as well. "What was that?"

"She said you liked me," he looked over at Kurt, who now looked a little nervous. "Is that true?"

Kurt glanced between Blaine and his wine glass. "Blaine...I'm sorry-"

"No, no, it's ok..." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's. "I mean...I kind of thought so...and to tell you the truth, I sort of like you, too."

Kurt's brows raised. Blaine's eyes were locked with his.

"I shouldn't," Kurt shook his head, never breaking eye contact.

"I shouldn't, either," Blaine's voice dropped a little, his face somehow just a little bit closer than it was before.

"But I do," Kurt's breath was ragged.

Blaine's hand squeezed in his and he saw Blaine's eyes drift closed before he felt the warmth of his lips on his. It was soft and chaste and absolutely perfect.

They pulled back a little and when their eyes met, the tension between them snapped. Blaine gripped the back of Kurt's neck and pulled him back in, kissing him  
>hard and heavy. Kurt let out a whimper and returned it feverishly, running his hands up Blaine's back and gripping his shoulders. It was desperate and hot and oh so perfect.<br>Blaine pulled away quickly, still holding the back of Kurt's neck with heavy breath.

"Oh god...oh god, oh god," he stood up quickly and started to pace, his hands finding his hair. Kurt was still stunned by the intensity with which Blaine kissed  
>him. Like he was searching for something- love, want, need...<p>

"I can't believe I just did that..." he mumbled.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"No, no, it was perfect and that's the problem, Kurt!" Blaine cried frantically. Kurt stood up and took his shoulders.

"It's ok to like it, Blaine...I could tell you hadn't had that in a while...someone who-"

"Someone who didn't hate me for killing my son?" Blaine scoffed, his eyes swimming.

"You didn't kill him, Blaine," Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and brought his eyes up to meet his. "And he's a horrible husband for making you think  
>you did. You're amazing and beautiful and the best father in the world. If he didn't see that, I did."<p>

Blaine choked and Kurt pulled him close, holding him tight and trying to send all the comfort and assurance he could through where their bodies met. Blaine  
>let himself be held. It was all he really wanted- someone who would tell him he wasn't a murderer. It was all he had heard since the day they buried Nolan and<br>it killed him.

"Just let go, Blaine," Kurt whispered in his ear. "Just forget all those horrible things he told you and remember that you are perfect the way you are."

Blaine pulled back and rested his forehead against Kurt's. "I really wanna kiss you again."

Kurt didn't even answer. He dipped his head down and captured Blaine's lips again, soft and careful, but sure about what he was doing. Blaine sighed and let  
>himself be kissed and loved.<p>

"Kurt," he whined against Kurt's lips.

"Yeah?" Kurt pulled back a little, looking into Blaine's eyes. They were burning.

"I...I need you," Blaine said desperately. Kurt looked a little surprised, but his body reacted accordingly.

"Please," Blaine begged and kissed him again. Kurt could taste the need. He pulled Blaine close and hands gripped and breaths mingled and turned frantic.

"I can't do this to you right now, Blaine-"

"I want you to...you tell me I'm perfect...I wanna feel it.. You make me feel like I could be. I...I trust you."

Kurt finally bit his lip and nodded. He pulled Blaine toward the stairs, their feet fumbling a little with need and intoxication. They knew they would have to talk about this at some point- really talk about it- but right now, Blaine wanted Kurt and Kurt wanted Blaine.

They moved quietly past Blaine and Irie's room and closed Kurt's door.

"Lay down, Blaine," Kurt took Blaine's hands. "This isn't gonna be just some fuck...that's not what you need..."

Blaine's eyes shined in the moonlight that filtered through Kurt's sheer curtains. "You know me too well...it's scary."

Kurt laughed and led him back to the bed. Blaine lay back like Kurt told him to, his eyes drifting closed as his head swam with the millions of emotions he was  
>feeling. Kurt lay down next to him, fitting his body next to Blaine's. "Let me know if I need to stop."<p>

"Ok," Blaine whispered, his voice cracking a little. Kurt placed a gentle kiss to his temple and moved slowly down his jaw. Blaine let out a shaky sigh and his  
>toes curled in his socks.<p>

"Mmm, that feels good," he breathed out. Kurt smiled against his neck and sat up to straddle his legs. He reached down and lifted his shirt off, revealing his  
>toned torso. Blaine gasped audibly at the sight. Kurt was flawless.<p>

"Wow," Blaine said out loud. Kurt was glad it was dark and Blaine didn't see the blush that crept up his neck and face. He leaned forward and framed Blaine's  
>head with his hands to capture his mouth once again. Slow, unhurried and sweet. Blaine's hands slid up Kurt's thighs and held them, squeezing occasionally when<br>Kurt's tongue would dip into his mouth to explore.

"What do you want, Blaine?" Kurt whispered. "Tell me."

Blaine hummed. "I want you to touch me."

Kurt nodded and with a quick peck he sat up, pulling Blaine up with him. Carefully, he pulled Blaine's t-shirt off and tossed it off to the side. Blaine's body  
>was amazing- cut and lean. The sparrow tattoo wasn't the only one- above his heart in cursive letters were two names- Irie and Nolan- in blue and purple. Kurt<br>leaned down and kissed each name, making Blaine hiss at the contact.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt's lips and breath brushed his chest.

Blaine's hands reached up and ran through Kurt's hair as he moved down and captured a nipple with his mouth, sucking and nibbling gently. Blaine whined and his hips rolled up, his erection brushing Kurt's in their sweats. The air changed slightly at the contact and Kurt sat back up and lay Blaine back down. Sliding down his body, Kurt placed kisses on about every inch of skin he could. When he reached Blaine's waist band, he hooked his fingers and looked up one more time to make sure.

"Please," Blaine gripped at his fingers. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and pulled them down slowly. Blaine hissed again when his cock sprang free from his sweat  
>pants. Kurt's breath caught in his chest and he thought his heart may have stopped. He shook his head and pulled them all the way off then settled between Blaine's<br>legs, kissing from the inside of his knee up his thigh. Blaine was still gripping hard on Kurt's hand and the sheets.

Kurt finally ran his hand up the trail he kissed and took Blaine in his hand. Blaine tried to fight the desperate sound he knew was about to escape, but he came  
>out all the same.<p>

"You ok?" Kurt asked.

"P-perfect," Blaine stuttered. Kurt smiled and pumped him slowly, placing kisses along his hip and side. His own erection was miserably painful, but as he said,  
>this was about Blaine. Whatever Blaine wanted.<p>

"Can I suck you?" Kurt asked against his skin. Blaine whimpered and nodded. Kurt sucked hard at a tender spot at Blaine's hip and Blaine bucked up into his hand.

"Fuck, Kurt, please," Blaine's hand moved to Kurt's hair again. Kurt chuckled and leaned down to swirl his tongue over the head. After reassurance that he  
>was ok, he took Blaine's cock into his mouth.<p>

"Oh, god," Blaine panted and tugged gently at Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed and took him deeper, all the way to the back of his throat. Blaine made another desperate  
>sound and squeezed Kurt's hand.<p>

"Kurt, please-"

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt pulled off slowly.

"I- I need you in me, Kurt, please," he begged, his voice high and cracking with some emotion Kurt couldn't place. Kurt swallowed hard and let him go, leaning up to reach  
>into his beside table for a condom and lube.<p>

"Are you sure?" he asked as he lay beside Blaine. Blaine looked into his eyes- Blaine was crying, but he had a small smile on his face.

"I have no idea why... but I'm sure."

Kurt kissed him again, almost tasting the relief on Blaine's tongue. He really wanted it.

Kurt coated his fingers and warmed the lube on his fingertips. Blaine bent his knee up, planting his foot on the bed to give Kurt better access. When Kurt's fingers  
>finally brushed his entrance, Blaine slid his eyes closed, the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes sliding down his cheeks. Kurt kissed them away and pushed<br>in slowly. Blaine gasped and gripped Kurt's thigh hard, dangerously close to Kurt's cock.

"You're still wearing pants," Blaine panted, a small laugh escaping. Kurt smiled and kissed him again, hooking his finger inside him and earning a high-pitched  
>moan from the smaller man.<p>

"I'll take them off, I promise," Kurt smiled against his lips and added another finger. Blaine began to push back against Kurt's hand as it moved slowly back and  
>forth, stretching him.<p>

"I'm ready, Kurt," he whimpered as Kurt continued brushing his prostate with his fingers. Kurt nodded and kissed him one last time before pulling his fingers out  
>and sitting up. As promised, Kurt slid his sweats down and off his legs. Blaine openly stared as Kurt slid the condom on and coated himself with lube, groaning<br>a little as he pumped himself a couple of times. Kurt crawled back between Blaine's legs and pulled Blaine's legs around his waist.

"I'll stop anytime you tell me to," Kurt assured him through kisses.

"I don't want you to," Blaine's eyes looked straight into his eyes, now sure and all trace of sadness gone. Kurt gave him a smile and pushed in slowly. Blaine moaned and  
>arched up off the bed, hands searching for something to hold. Kurt took his hand and placed it to his neck, allowing Blaine to touch him. When he bottomed out, he<br>sat for a moment, trying to fight his own orgasm long enough to give Blaine what he needed.

"Fuck, your huge," Blaine chuckled breathlessly.

"That's a compliment, I suppose," Kurt smiled and bit his lip. Blaine nodded to him and squeezed his legs around Kurt's hips, signaling him to move. Kurt pulled back and  
>pushed back in slowly, repeating the rhythm and watching Blaine fall slowly apart. For seconds, hours, days it seemed, they moved slowly together, Kurt leaning in to placed a kiss on Blaine's slack jaw occasionally and whispers against his skin how amazing he looked and how good he felt. Blaine's fingers flexed in the sheets and in Kurt's hand, tingling from an overload of emotions he had never felt before. The last time he had sex, like the many times before, was hurried and hard and distant- he had been only a vessel used to get Brett off. But Kurt...Kurt was making love to him- worshiping him and feeding his need to be loved.<p>

They were both close as Kurt picked up his pace a little.

"Look at me, Blaine," Kurt cupped Blaine's jaw. Blaine opened his eyes and locked them with Kurt's. "I want you to see what you do to me- that you mean something  
>to me."<p>

Blaine nodded as his moans became more needy and cracked. "Kurt, I'm close-"

"Let go, Blaine," Kurt whispered and kissed his lips hard, driving into him and gripping his hip hard. Blaine cried out into his mouth and came between them,  
>his body trembling and hands gripping at Kurt's hair, neck, shoulders. Kurt thrusted a few more times into him and came hard, his body giving out and making<br>him fall onto his elbows, head resting on Blaine's heaving chest. They lay in silence for a moment, their heavy breathing and aftershock whimpers the only sounds  
>in the room. Blaine's hand rubbed at his back gently and he sat up, pulling out with a moan at the oversensitivity. Blaine pulled at his upper arm to get him to<br>lay next to him. Kurt fell at Blaine's side and wrapped an arm loosely around his waist.

"You ok?" Kurt asked. Blaine looked his way, something besides lust burning in them.

"Perfect," he whispered. Kurt kissed him lazily, slowly, and lovingly. "Thank you," he said against Kurt's lips.

"Thank you," he smiled. Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"So...what is this?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in his.

Kurt shrugged. "What do you want it to be?"

"I don't know...I just know that I've never felt that way before...even before Brett started hating me..."

Kurt propped up on his elbow and rested his head on his hand. "I've never felt that way before either."

Blaine sighed and rubbed his thumb across Kurt's knuckles.

"We don't have to talk about it tonight, ok?" Kurt kissed his temple. "We'll sleep on it."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's fingers, making Kurt smile. "You have a beautiful smile, you know," he said. "I never told you that."

Kurt blushed. "So do you...when you smile."

Blaine's face fell slightly. "Sorry."

"It's understandable. Like I said, we can talk more tomorrow. I have the day off...why don't we take Irie to the park...she seems like she's getting restless  
>being cooped up inside all the time. I know of one a few blocks over that she'll love."<p>

Blaine smiled softly and reached up to cup Kurt's face. "Thank you."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's wrist. "We should get some sleep."

After getting dressed again, Kurt walked Blaine back to his and Irie's room, taking his hands.

"Just because of what we did tonight, Blaine...don't feel like I'm trying to push you into anything...I just wanted to show you that you deserved to be loved.  
>That you did nothing wrong..."<p>

Blaine sniffed and looked up at Kurt. "I know...and you have."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's lips gently. "Goodnight, Blaine."

"Night, Kurt," he whispered. Kurt walked back into his bedroom and Blaine leaned against his bedroom door, a dazed smile on his face. He didn't really know what  
>to do about what just happened, but he knew what he wanted to happen. It was all so fast and so much...but he couldn't fight the racing of his heart. He was in love and it wasn't with his husband. His husband hurt him. Kurt made him feel like he finally had control in his life- like it wasn't spiraling out of control. He snuck into his room and climbed in bed next to his daughter, who immediately snuggled into his chest and popped her thumb into her mouth.<p>

He should be sad that his love for his husband now belonged to another, but the night he left reminded him that he didn't have Brett's love anymore and didn't want it. It was far too soon to fall into Kurt's arms and become a happy family, but he could see it- even after only three weeks of knowing him. Blaine wrapped his arm tighter around Irie and buried his nose in her curly mess of hair, drifting to sleep peacefully for the first time in a year.

* * *

><p>Irie knew something was up. They ate breakfast the next morning and told her about going to the park, which she squealed about for about five minutes straight.<br>Blaine and Kurt sat across from each other at the table, occasionally tossing glances or smiles at each other. Irie looked between them and saw her daddy's eyes  
>light up when Kurt would look at him. When they got to the park, Irie took off to the monkey bars and Kurt and Blaine sat down on the bench. She climbed up to<br>the top and sat on the bars, wrapping her tiny arms around the ones in front of her to keep herself up. Her daddy laughed at something funny Kurt said and their  
>hands brushed. Irie giggled and climbed back down.<p>

"So then we took all the pillows and put the feathers in the vents in the RDC's office because at night, he would turn on his air. We heard him screaming and  
>cursing in the middle of the night and he came out covered in feathers," Blaine laughed. Kurt shook his head. Blaine was telling him about his training for the<br>Navy.

"God, he was so pissed," Blaine reminiced. "We did laps for every hour it took him to get those feathers out of his office."

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"It was our last night," Blaine shrugged. "We had to go out with a bang."

"Daddy, Kurt!" Irie ran over, her yellow dress flowing around her knees. "That lady over there wants to talk to you!"

They looked up and saw Toni standing at the edge of the park, looking a little worried. When she met their eyes, she walked over as best she could over the gravel  
>in her heels.<p>

"Kurt, your dad said you were here...a man came in looking for Blaine...he caused a big ruckus at the hotel."

Blaine's eyes filled with panic. "W-where is he now?"

"I have no idea," she shook her head, looking sorrowful. "I told him we couldn't give out any information about our guests and Kris said Kurt took you home with  
>him, so I figured you needed to know. He seemed angry."<p>

Irie looked between Toni and Kurt and Blaine nervously. "Daddy? Was it Papa?"

"Come on, let's just go back to the house. He doesn't know where I live," Kurt rubbed Blaine's arm to calm him. Irie ran over and pulled on Blaine's hand to  
>get him to pick her up. "Thank you, Toni."<p>

"Of course, Kurt...can I talk to you for a second?"

Kurt nodded. "Go back to the car, guys. I'll be right there." Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring smile, which was returned weakly before he and Irie walked back to the  
>Navigator.<p>

"Kurt...this man was very serious about finding Blaine...what's going on?" Toni asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"The man is Blaine's husband. He's been abusing Blaine and he finally took off with Irie..."

"Kurt, this could be dangerous. He threatened to find them if he had to hurt someone to do it," Toni's voice dropped to ensure no one heard them. Kurt sighed  
>and looked back to his car, seeing Blaine leaning into the back to strap Irie in.<p>

"I don't care...I'm in love with him, Toni..."

Toni's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I'm gay...last night, Blaine and I kissed...we made love...I won't let him and Irie get hurt. Even if I have to get hurt to do it, I'm gonna keep them safe."

Toni stared for a moment, simply taking in what he had said, then stepped forward to hug him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Be careful, Kurt...and I hope that he doesn't break your heart."

Kurt sighed and hugged her back. "I'm not worried."

Toni let him go and backed away, regaining her professional look. "I have to get back. I'm gonna give you the week off until that guy seems to be gone. I'm not  
>gonna put you in harm's way."<p>

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Thanks. I better get them home, I guess."

Toni glanced over to the car and her face fell in horror. "Kurt-"

Kurt turned quickly and saw what she was seeing- the back door was open, revealing an empty back seat and a heap on the ground- Blaine.

"Blaine!" Kurt ran toward the car, his heart racing with Toni close behind. He dropped to his knees next to the unconsious man, a pool of blood gathering beneath  
>his head.<p>

"I'm gonna call the police," Toni pulled out her phone clumsily as Kurt lifted Blaine into his lap.

"Blaine, wake up, honey, please," Kurt pleaded as he wiped the gravel and blood of the side of Blaine's face. Looking around frantically, he saw no sign of  
>Irie. His heart dropped into his stomach.<p>

"Do you see Irie, Toni?"

"N-no, I don't," she stuttered while still on the phone. "His little girl is missing," she told them. Kurt gripped Blaine closer to his chest and rested his  
>forehead against his, tears mixing with the blood on Blaine's face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Emotional, heavy chapter, though a little short, then a bit of a light at the end of the tunnel. A few more chapters of this, maaaaybe an epilogue.**

* * *

><p>"Could you please describe the little girl?" an officer with a notepad knelt next to Kurt in the waiting room at Lima General.<p>

"Um...curly brown hair, wearing a yellow dress with a yellow headband. It has a flower on it. Her eyes are green," he twisted his fingers nervously. They had  
>taken Blaine back quickly to ensure there was no damage to his brain.<p>

"Do you know what Mr. Miller looks like?"

Kurt swallowed and shook his head.

"Well, right now, he's our main suspect, especially after what you and Mrs. Day have told us. When Blaine is able, we'll talk to him."

"Can I be the one to tell him...about Irie? That little girl is his life..." Kurt swallowed the hot lump in his throat. The officer nodded.

"Of course. Just let me know when he's ready. We'll be in here," he stood and walked back over to his partner. Kurt let out a shaky breath and dropped his  
>head into his hands. Blaine's blood stained his shirt and jeans, further reminding him that a little girl- Blaine's sweet little girl- was missing.<p>

Kurt called the only person he knew was available- Rachel Berry, his best friend from high school. Toni was there, but he needed someone he could truly trust  
>with Blaine's story. Rachel had been a bit of a blabbermouth in high school, but he needed her. He couldn't carry the load all to himself anymore.<p>

"Mr. Hummel? Mr. Anderson is in a room and starting to wake up," the nurse who took Blaine back approached him. "The police said you wanted to tell him...about  
>his daughter," she said sadly. He nodded and stood on trembling legs. The walk to Blaine's room was the longest walk he had ever made.<p>

Blaine was sitting up on the bed, still looking a little out of it, but for the most part, he seemed ok.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt stepped in, closing the door softly.

"Kurt! Where's Irie, is she ok?" he reached for Kurt's hand. Kurt took it and sat down next to him.

"Blaine...what's the last thing you remember?"

Blaine's eyes widened a little, but he thought about it. "Um...I was putting Irie in the car and she said something about coming back to the park later..."

His eyes lingered over Kurt's face, reading the anguish and sorrow. "Kurt...where is she?"

Kurt shook his head. "We don't know."

If heartbreak had a facial expression, Blaine was wearing it. At first he scoffed and shook his head, letting go of Kurt's hand and sitting back against the  
>pillow, but when the words sank in- that no one knew where his baby was- he lost it. Kurt climbed onto the bed, kneeling before him, and pulled Blaine into his arms. Screams of<br>anger tore at Blaine's throat as he cursed and sobbed and punched the mattress. Two nurses ran in and bothered over trying to sedate him but Kurt quickly shooed  
>them away.<p>

Blaine kept asking 'why'. Why us? Why my baby? Kurt couldn't answer him. He could only let the man cry and get it all out. The police were called in to make  
>sure everything was ok, but they knew what the ruckus was for and calmly waited for Blaine to regain some composure. It took a long time, but finally, Blaine had<br>no strength left to cry or curse, simply resting his head against Kurt's chest and calming his panicing breath.

"Mr. Anderson...we know this is very hard for you, but we would like to get more information about your husband, Brett Miller," one of the officers approached  
>the bed slowly. Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the bed and rubbed circles on his back. Blaine didn't answer right away, his eyes still darting back and forth<br>at nothing in particular while his mind still tried to process the news.

"Has Mr. Miller ever shown any signs that he wanted to hurt you or your daughter?"

Blaine's eyes slid closed and he bit his lip. "He tried to kill me."

The officer shifted nervously and jotted something down on his notebook. "What about Irie? Has he ever hurt her?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, but he would to hurt me."

"Do you really believe he would do that to his own daughter?"

"Irie isn't his," Blaine looked up, his broken eyes seeming to startle the nurse. "She's mine. Ever since our son died, he always reminded me of that."

The officer was steadily writing. "We need to know what happened in the events leading up to today. Anything that may suggest that Irie is in serious danger-"

"The man is fucked in the head," Blaine growled. Kurt had never heard someone spoken about with such hatred. "Nolan dying did something to him. Ever since, it's  
>like he's been jealous of me because of Irie. Every time we would fight, he would say he could slit my throat and not think twice about it. The night we left,<br>he tried it...right in front of my baby," Blaine's voice shook, but no tears fell. He looked up at the officer. "You find my daughter before he tries to kill  
>her, too."<p>

The officer looked startled by Blaine's story. He slid his notepad into his pocket and nodded. "We will, sir. I promise."

The two officers left the room, followed by the nurse, who simply placed Blaine's discharge papers on the table next to the bed. Once they were alone, Blaine  
>buried his head in his hands and drew his knees up to his chest.<p>

"He's gonna kill her, Kurt. Even if just to make me suffer, he'll do it."

Kurt didn't know what to do. He was just as lost as Blaine.

"Let's get out of this hospital and go back home...all we can do now is wait."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the hospital as they were leaving and followed them back to Kurt's house. After filling Burt and Rachel in on what was going on, Kurt went<br>up to Blaine's room to check on him. He had walked straight up the stairs upon entering the house and hadn't made a sound since. Kurt cracked the door open and  
>peaked inside to find Blaine sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at the wall with Irie's bear in his hands.<p>

"Is it ok if I come in?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't look at him, but he nodded. Kurt closed the door and walked over to kneel in front of Blaine.

"What can I do, Blaine?"

Blaine let out a mock laugh. "Beat me over the head with a bat."

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's- right over the heart of the bear he was holding. "Blaine..."

"If I lose her, Kurt, you might as well. I wouldn't live a day without her anyway," Blaine squeezed the soft bear in his hands and looked down at it. "I'll never forget  
>when I came home from Afghanistan and saw her after a year. She was just a baby when I left. She came running out of the house and jumped into my arms..."<p>

Blaine couldn't continue. His head dropped to his chest and the tears he didn't think he had left fell. Kurt got on the bed behind him and pulled him back with  
>little resistance. He clung to Kurt, gripping his t-shirt and curling into him. Kurt never knew the sound of someone crying could break his heart the way Blaine's<br>sobs did.

"They're gonna find her, Blaine. I know I promised you both that I would take care of you and I failed, but I won't let you give up hope. Promise me you won't."

"K-kurt-"

"Promise me, Blaine," Kurt squeezed him close, blinking tears out of his own eyes. Blaine nodded into Kurt's chest and let himself be held and protected.

Rachel peeked in the door quietly, watching her best friend hold a total stranger with a broken heart like he had been doing it for years. She could see that  
>Kurt loved Blaine and he loved that little girl just as much. Rachel said a silent prayer as she watched Kurt ease Blaine into a fitful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Three days with no word about Irie. The news had gotten out about a missing child and now Blaine refused to turn on the television or go into town to avoid<br>the posters and the talk. Kurt returned to work the second day, though he was definately not in his mind. Everything about the hotel reminded him of Irie.

He came in after a particularly long day on the fourth day to find Blaine sitting at the table with Burt, sipping a beer.

"Glad you finally left your room," Kurt came in behind him and kissed the top of his head. He had told his father what he and Blaine had done, though  
>he wasn't about to push it, especially not at the present time.<p>

"I just couldn't stay in that room anymore," he said roughly.

"The police called today- they said someone in Dayton saw him, but couldn't tell if Irie was with him," Burt said.

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Blaine, placing his hand over Blaine's. "It's something."

Blaine nodded reluctantly. Blaine's phone buzzed next to his beer. He furrowed his brow at the number, which read Unknown, but answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Daddy?"_

Blaine almost dropped his beer as he raised it to his lips. "Irie? Oh my god, baby, where are you?" Kurt and Burt looked up at him expectantly.

_"I-I can't tell you. Papa won't let me."_

Blaine covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a cry. "Bug, are you ok?"

_"Yeah...Papa said I could call you, but I have to tell you everything he tells me to."_

Kurt got out his phone quickly and called the detective working their case. He had to hear this.

"Um...ok, sweetie, what is it?"

Kurt quickly explained to the detective to listen and Blaine put her on speaker phone. The unmistakable voice of his husband in the background reciting what she  
>was to say made his blood boil.<p>

_"Papa says he hopes you know how he felt now. He says he wants you to hurt like he hurt..." _Blaine heard her sniffle and an angry sounding whisper on the other  
>line.<em> "You killed Nolan and got away with it...he said you're not gonna find me."<em>

Blaine looked like he was about to be sick. Burt stood up, his face full of anger.

_"I have to go now, Daddy. I love you."_

"Irie, wait!" Blaine said frantically into the phone, but the line went dead.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked the detective.

"Every word. That guy just made a huge mistake on his part. Bring that phone here as soon as possible and we're gonna try and triangulate that call."

Kurt hung up. "Blaine, come on, sweetie," Kurt tried to get him up, but he couldn't move. "Baby, we have to get that phone to the station so they can find them."

Blaine seemed to move without thinking, grabbing his phone and letting Kurt lead him out of the house. Burt followed close behind, throwing on his coat and a  
>baseball cap.<p>

"I'm coming, too. I'm not sitting at home," he ushered them out of the door as Kurt started to protest. Burt climbed into the front of the Navigator and Kurt  
>climbed in the back with Blaine.<p>

"God, please," Blaine begged under his breath.

"It's gonna be alright, Blaine," Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him close to him. "We've got him now."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is gonna be kinda long :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, suuuuuuper intense chapter. Kurt and Blaine do a good bit of law breaking and some badassness goes down. We're getting one step closer to the end. **

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since they turned the phone over to the police. Blaine had smoked 7 cigarettes and was lighting up another one when the detective walked in, a sheet of paper in hand.<p>

"We've traced the call to a Super 8 in Westerville. We have to be careful about getting him because we don't know if he's armed or not-"

Blaine didn't hear anymore. He turned on his heel and walked out of the station toward Kurt's car.

"Blaine! Wait!" Kurt took off after him. The detective was calling officers into the lobby when Kurt ran out of the building. Blaine was starting the car.

"Blaine, you can't go-"

"He has my daughter, Kurt! If they wanna be careful about it, fine, but I'm getting her back!"

Kurt pounded his fist on the door and looked back at the station. "Fine...but you're not going alone," he ran around and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Kurt, you could get hurt-"

"I promised you and Irie both that I wasn't gonna let you get hurt. Now go!"

Blaine nodded and threw the SUV into reverse quickly, tires squealing as he backed out of the parking spot and drove out of the lot at lightning speed. It took  
>about an hour to get to Westerville, but Kurt knew they would definitely beat the police there.<p>

* * *

><p>They reached the motel in a neck-breaking amount of time.<p>

"That's my fucking car. I took his when we left," Blaine fumed as he pulled up behind the silver Charger. "He's here."

"How are we gonna know where he is?"

"I don't know...ask?"

"Hotels aren't supposed to give out guest information. They won't tell us."

Blaine growled and fell back against the seat. "What the hell do we do?"

Kurt couldn't answer him. He had no clue. Kurt pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Kurt, where the hell are you?"

"Take a guess- have the police started coming yet?"

"They said they're getting a team together to get him in case he's armed."

"So that's a no," Kurt said angrily. "We're here, but we don't know where he is."

"Kurt, you better be careful and I mean it. You two are walking into something you shouldn't-"

"I don't care, Dad. If the police are gonna bullshit around, he could have her dead and buried by the time they finally get here!" Kurt yelled. Blaine cursed and  
>ran his hands through his hair. Kurt covered his hand and squeezed it. "Just tell them to hurry up."<p>

"I'm doing my best, son. Just...please be careful. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt."

Kurt nodded. "I know...I will."

"This boy must be worth it," Burt let out a dry chuckle.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again. "Every bit of it."

Kurt hung up the phone and let out a breath. "We have to find out where they are."

Blaine worried his bottom lip and looked around the place. "We could break into the records."

"I'm willing to do it," Kurt nodded. "I'll distract them. They usually keep guest records in a file with the room numbers. This place isn't that big, so there shouldn't be  
>too many."<p>

Blaine looked over at Kurt. "Kurt...I don't think I'll ever understand why you are going so far for us...but thank you."

Kurt cupped Blaine cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. "Because I love you. And I love Irie."

Blaine swallowed hard and sniffed. "I love you, too."

Kurt gave him a small smile and gently squeezed the side of his neck. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>A tired-looking man stood behind the desk, flipping through a newspaper. Kurt and Blaine tried not to look to suspicious as they walked in and approached the<br>desk.

"Excuse me, sir. I know you're not a mechanic or anything, but my car is making some funny noises," Kurt pointed out the window. The man perked up.

"You're right, I'm not a mechanic."

"Well, we couldn't find one open around here and my friend here isn't feeling too well. It may just need some water in the radiator or something."

The man sighed heavily and walked around. "Fine. I've got some bottles of water here in the back. Let's go take a look."

"Do you mind if my friend sits in here for a minute? The car ride isn't really agreeing with him," Blaine tried to look like he was about to be sick.

"Sure, whatever," the man grumbled and reached into the minifridge to pull out a few bottles of water.

"Thank you so much, sir," Kurt thanked him and started to follow him out of the door. With one last look at Blaine, they walked out. Blaine ran quickly behind  
>the desk and searched for some kind of file. The computer had been left logged on and he figured it would be quicker and hoped there was something in there.<p>

A guest log popped up and he typed in Miller, finding nothing. Cursing under his breath, he searched the first name Brett and got what he was looking for.

Brett Anderson- 122.

Blaine darted from behind the desk and sat down quickly, trying to make it look as though he had been there the entire time. He glanced nervously out of the window  
>at Kurt, who was watching the man pour bottles of water into his radiator. 122, 122, 122, he kept chanting in his head. Come on, Kurt.<p>

Kurt glanced back at him, seeing him sitting in the chair. "Do you think that's enough, sir?"

"I guess...it looked fine to begin with," the man straightened up and picked up the empty water bottles. "Anything else, sir?" he asked snidely.

"No, no, I think that's all. I'll go get my friend and we'll be on our way." Kurt walked hurriedly to the door, beating the man in.

"Do you have it?"

"122," Blaine recited as the desk clerk pushed past Kurt and went back behind the desk.

"Thank you again for the trouble," Kurt called as they walked out. They took a hard left and sprinted down the walkway, passing rooms in a blur. They almost missed  
>122 and came to a skidding halt when they finally found it.<p>

"Ok, so how do we get in?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"I'm kicking the fucking door down," Blaine gripped the handle and started to kick it.

"Blaine, no," Kurt grabbed his arm. "It's on a key card. It's reinforced steel."

"Fuck," Blaine muttered. "How do we get in, then?"

"We're gonna have to knock. Maybe he'll slip up and open it."

Blaine knew it was probably a lost cause, but shrugged. "Fine, just...let's get in there."

Kurt let out a breath and before he could knock, the door opened. Irie stood in the doorway, frightened.

"Daddy!"

A brawny man stepped from behind the door, a gun held at his side. "Come on in, Blaine. Your friend, too."

Brett was frightening. His eyes were deep blue and sharp and he stood about six inches taller than Kurt. It was easy to see how this man could have easily hurt  
>Blaine. Blaine's eyes were fixed on the gun.<p>

"I said come in," he held up the gun, pointing it directly in Blaine's face. Kurt and Blaine stepped into the room slowly, trying not to make sudden movements.

"Daddy," Irie whimpered, but a piercing look from Brett shut her up immediately.

"What the hell is going on, Brett?" Blaine asked, his body shaking with fear and rage.

"Irie explained it to you all on the phone. I didn't you would personally come looking for me- that's just a bonus," Brett sat down on the bed, the pistol resting  
>in his lap. Kurt glanced over at Irie, who was staring at the floor still wearing the little yellow dress she had disappeared in. She looked so much smaller.<p>

"This isn't because you think I cheated on you, Brett..."

"No shit," Brett smiled. "Did you're Navy training teach you deduction skills or did you figure that one out all by yourself?"

"Don't do this," Blaine pleaded, his voice becoming desperate. "She's just a baby-"

"So was Nolan-"

"It was an accident, Brett! It was SIDS, it happens all the time-"

Brett brought the pistol up and bashed Blaine in the side of the head with it, knocking him sideways into the TV stand. Irie cried out to him and Kurt moved  
>toward her, forgoing his fear and holding her close. Brett watched them cowering by the bed.<p>

"Moved on pretty fast, didn't you, Blaine?" Brett knelt down and gripped Blaine by the hair. "You gonna kill his kid, too?"

"Brett-" Blaine gasped, but Brett's foot caught his throat and pushed him down onto the floor, cutting off his air.

"I was just gonna let you feel how I felt. Let you live with the death of your child on your mind for the rest of your life...but you've gone and pissed me off  
>even more. I told you that night you left that I was gonna kill you, Blaine. Now, I'm already going to jail for kidnapping...might as well go ahead and tie up<br>loose ends," he held the gun up, pointing it at Blaine's head.

"Papa!" Irie cried, reaching for Blaine.

"I'm not your Papa!" he screamed at the little girl and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a choked cry as the bullet hit the inside of his shoulder. Kurt let go of Irie and tackled Brett with strength he didn't know he had and started punching.<br>The side of the pistol came in contact with the side of his face a couple of times before he actually felt it and his head started to spin. Brett fumbled with it and  
>rolled them over, beating Kurt repeatedly on the face with the butt of the gun as he fought.<p>

"It's gonna be ok, Daddy," Irie cried as she ran over and lay down next to Blaine, who was struggling to get up and failing.

Kurt kicked up hard, hitting Brett in the groin and knocking him off of him enough to get the gun out of his hand and hold it up. He swayed heavily, but fought  
>against the blackness around his vision.<p>

"Just do it. You might as well," Brett groaned.

Kurt thought about it. He could have easily pulled the trigger and ended it all right there, but he didn't. The sound of sirens were heard from outside.

"Irie, open the door," Kurt grunted and blinked away the blur in his eyes. She stood up and ran to the door, throwing it open and looking out frantically.

Blaine rolled over on his side and attempted to get up again. Brett let out a cruel laugh.

"Fine...you may live, Blaine...but that just means you'll have to live with the fact that you're a murderer for the rest of your miserable life...I won, anyway."

Blaine glared up at him from the floor. "It wasn't...my fault."

Brett spit at Blaine and Kurt rared back and whacked him across the temple with the pistol, knocking him out cold. Irie's tiny voice was heard over the sirens,  
>leading the police to the room they were in.<p>

Kurt dropped down next to Blaine, pulling him up and holding him close. "It's over, Blaine. Everything's gonna be ok."

"Irie..."

"She's outside, baby, she's ok," Kurt muttered against Blaine's curls and carded his fingers through them. Blaine let out a sob of relief and pain into Kurt's  
>chest and footsteps thundered into the room.<p>

"We called an ambulance. The little girl said Blaine had been shot," the detective from Lima told Kurt as two officers cuffed Brett. The disgruntled man from the  
>desk peered in in shock.<p>

"Where's Irie?" Kurt asked, looking through the officers. She weaved between them and threw herself around Kurt, squeezing his neck tight.

"Thank you," she whimpered. Kurt pulled her close, holding both her and Blaine. As they waited on the ambulance they stayed that way, crying and hugging and  
>rejoicing.<p>

"Are we safe now, Daddy?" Irie asked Blaine, who was fighting to stay conscious. He cupped her tiny face with his shaking hand and gave her a watery smile.

"We're safe now, bug."

* * *

><p><strong>Or are they? ok they are, but I felt like getting you all riled up there for a moment. more soon!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**HEYYYYOOOOO!**

**Answer to Jay Li Matsuda about Carol and Finn not being in the story (Reminder: AU)- no, in this story Burt and Carol never married. I don't know why, but yeah. Kurt lives with Burt because he had a second heart** **attack, so he gave up NYADA to move back and care for his father.**

**So, Kurt's pretty much Son of the Year. Ok, this is the next to last chapter. This has been a short story, but it has been enjoyable for me. I thank you all for reading and for reviewing. I'll be writing for many moons to come and hope to one day have a real hardcover written for you guys someday :) Not of Klaine, but...lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Sirens blared toward the Westerville hospital as while one man fought for his life and the other was sedated after the former started to crash. A small, hungry<br>little girl sniffled in the back seat of a police cruiser as they followed quickly behind the ambulances.

"Is my daddy gonna be ok?" she asked in a shaky voice. The officer looked back at her through the bars, hoping his smile would be comforting.

"They're gonna take care of him, ok?"

"What are you gonna do to Papa?"

His face turned serious. "Your papa did a very bad thing. He's gonna go to jail."

Irie wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. "Good."

They got to the hospital and Burt was already there, frantic. Irie saw him and immediately started pointing and begging to be let out. When the officers finally  
>let her out, she ran toward Burt, latching onto his leg and whimpering.<p>

"Oh, thank god you're ok," Burt picked her up and held her.

"D-daddy..."

"Where is he, sweetie?" Burt asked, but as they wheeled Blaine quickly out of the back of an ambulance, a breathing mask over his face, he hid the little girl's  
>face against his chest. No child should have to see that.<p>

He started searching for Kurt, still fearing the worst. A second ambulance pulled in next to it.

"Kurt-" he said frantically and walked toward the medics getting out of the front. "My son, Kurt...is he-?"

"He's gonna be alright, sir. He got beaten up pretty bad with a gun, but we had to sedate him when Mr. Anderson started to crash-"

"I'm fine, I can walk!" Kurt's frustrated voice came from the back of the ambulance. Irie wiggled out of Burt's arms and slid down to the ground.

"Kurt!"

He met her eyes and relief washed over him. Irie let him pick her up and she buried her face into the side of his neck.

"It's gonna be alright, sweetie. They're gonna fix him."

"I don't want Daddy to die-"

"I know, sweetie...neither do I," Kurt sniffed and kissed her hair. Burt wrapped his arms around both of them, holding them tight.

"I'm so glad you're ok, Kurt," Burt said into his ear. "That could have been you."

"I would trade if I could," Kurt shook his head and backed away. Burt finally got a good look at his son's face. Heavy black bruises littered his forehead, the  
>left side of his face and his neck, each in the shape of the butt of a pistol. Burt's blood boiled.<p>

"Come on, Dad," Kurt tugged his arm, shaking him from his murderous thoughts. The three ran into the emergency room entrance and were stopped by the police.

"He's had to be revived twice...it's not looking too good right now," the officer tried to keep his voice low enough so that the little girl wouldn't here him.  
>"They're giving him blood transfusions and doing surgery to remove the bullet once he stablizes...if he stablizes. The nurse said they really need to look you<br>over as well."

Kurt let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Fine, fine, whatever."

"I'll watch Irie," Burt stepped forward to take the little girl, but she clung to Kurt.

"Irie, sweetie, I have to go with the doctors."

"Don't leave me again," she whimpered against his neck. He bit back tears.

"I don't want to, honey, but my dad is gonna take care of you, I promise."

She looked up and gave him the most mature look he had ever seen in such a young person. "You'll come back, right?"

Kurt kissed her forehead. "I'll come back."

She kissed his cheek and hugged him one more time before letting Burt take her. They watched as Kurt was led back through the double doors into the emergency  
>room.<p>

Kurt tried to block out the sounds of beeping machines and medical jargon being shouted through the halls. Any of those could be about Blaine and he didn't think  
>he could handle it.<p>

A clear CAT scan and a couple of tests later, Kurt walked back out into the waiting room to find Burt talking with a doctor.

"There was a great deal of blood loss. The bullet struck an artery. We have him stable and on a breathing machine."

Burt nodded. "When can we see him?"

"You can go in now. There's no real knowing when he'll wake up, but I know the little girl needs him right now."

Irie made grabby hands at Kurt, who took her straight into his arms. The doctor couldn't fight a smile.

"I wanna go see Daddy," she told Kurt.

"I'll wait out here. Give you two some time," Burt rubbed Kurt's back and kissed his temple. "I just...I need to rest."

"I know, Dad...I love you."

Burt ruffled Kurt's hair and nodded. "I love you, too, Kurt."

Kurt adjusted Irie on his hip and the nurse behind the glass buzzed the door, allowing them to go back to the emergancy room.

* * *

><p>"Why aren't we going in, Kurt?" Irie asked as Kurt's hand rested on the knob of Blaine's door.<p>

"I'm sorry, sweetie...I just needed a second. I don't really like hospitals."

Irie nodded and tightened her arms around his neck.

"Now...he probably doesn't look too good, so if you wanna leave, just tell me, ok?" Kurt looked into her eyes, making sure she understood.

"Ok," she answered. Kurt took a breath and opened the door.

Blaine's shoulder was wrapped tightly with a bandage, the stark white striking against his bare tan chest. The mask over his mouth and nose clouded then cleared  
>at each intake and release of breath. It was a promising sign. His face was bruised over his eye socket and cheek.<p>

"Daddy," Irie whispered, her little voice broken and scared. Kurt tightened his hold on her and shut the door. They sat down on the chair by the bed and each  
>let out a breath.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?" he answered her, not taking his eyes off the breathing mask.

"He still looks handsome," she leaned her little head onto Kurt's shoulder. "You said he wouldn't look too good."

Kurt sniffled and let a small laugh escape his throat. "He does, doesn't he?"

"Daddy has pretty eyes. I have my Auntie's eyes, but I always liked Daddy's better."

Irie climbed down off Kurt's lap and walked over to the bed, her eyes barely level with the edge of it. She put her hand on top of Blaine's still one, squeezing  
>his pointer and middle fingers.<p>

"His hand is cold," she said to herself. Kurt worried his lower lip and watched her lift his sheets enough to slide his hand under them and cover it up...to keep  
>him warm.<p>

That's how it was for hours- near silence with the occasional heart-breaking epiphany from Irie. Burt brought Kurt's new perscription pain killers to him and  
>sat for a while, letting Kurt and Irie go down to the cafeteria and get some food. Irie was definately hungry, but she seemed to be very uninterested, pushing<br>her peas around on her plate with her spoon.

"You really need to eat, sweetie. I know you're hungry," Kurt prodded her on. She sighed and dropped her chin into her hand.

"I'm not anymore..."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Ok."

She looked up at him. "Kurt? You're a better papa than my other one was."

Kurt looked up at her quickly, his eyes wide and surprised. "Well...your papa is very sick..."

"I know...will you be my papa now?" she asked nervously. Kurt didn't know what to say. How do you answer a question like that?

"I...Irie, it doesn't really..."

Kurt was saved as his phone buzzed against the table. He let out a breath of relief that was quickly washed away when he noticed it was his father.

"Dad?"

"Blaine is awake, bud. He wants to see Irie."

Kurt fought a relieved laugh and nodded. "We'll be right there." he hung up without saying goodbye.

"Come on. Your daddy's gonna be ok," he watched Irie's eyes light up and she hopped into his arms quickly so they could moved hurriedly toward the elevator.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard Burt from just down the hall as they were approaching the door, seemingly trying to calm Blaine down. They ran into the room, met with tearful brown eyes. Irie leapt from Kurt's arms and ran to the bed, reaching up to Blaine and muttering 'daddy' in her soft, sweet voice. Burt lifted her up, reminding her to be careful of Blaine's hurt arm, but it didn't really seem to matter to the young father.<p>

"Thank god," he pulled her tight against his chest, squeezing her as if to remind himself that it was real- she was alive and back in his arms. Kurt leaned against  
>the door, watching the two crying and apologizing to each other and clinging to the last thing each of them had in the world.<p>

"I didn't wanna call you, Daddy, I promise! He made me!"

"Hush, baby, I know," he kissed her hair and brushed it out of her wet eyes. "You were so brave. I missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, Daddy. Are you gonna be ok now?"

Blaine sniffed and nodded. "I'm fine, bug. I'm perfect now."

None of them talked much, settling for sitting and letting the events of the past three days buzz through their minds. Irie stayed snuggled into Blaine's right  
>side, occasionally readjusting herself and squeezing tight around his middle. The doctor came in and explained the situation to them- the situation being that<br>if Blaine had moved another fraction of an inch, the bullet would have pierced his heart and he would be dead. He was very lucky, they said, and he just laughed.  
>They had no idea.<p>

After Kurt had finally convinced Burt to go home and Irie was fast asleep against Blaine's chest, he turned to Kurt.

"You kept your promise," he gave Kurt a sleepy smile.

Kurt shook his head. "After Irie was kidnapped, you were shot and I was pistol whipped."

"Yet, here we are...we're safe now. You know, it's funny...when I checked into that hotel, I expected to stay about two weeks, then go back to our house to try  
>and scrounge up some of our belongings as quickly as I could before he got home and go into hiding. I never expected to meet someone like you."<p>

Kurt tilted his head. "Someone like me?"

"A hero," Blaine said simply. Kurt scoffed and shook his head, but Blaine reached over and took his hand in his, squeezing it. "Kurt, you made me feel like a  
>person for the first time since my son died. Since my whole world flipped over on its ass and I became nothing but a murderous lunatic to the man I thought I loved.<br>I was too scared to leave, but that night... I knew there was something better for Irie and me out there...I never expected it to be the desk clerk."

Kurt let out a choked laugh.

"You saved us, Kurt. You set us free... I'll never be able to thank you for what you have done for me and my daughter," Blaine sniffed and squeezed Kurt's hand  
>again. "I know this is really cheesy and silly...but do you remember what I told you about the sparrow on my arm?"<p>

"Prisoners get them as a sign of freedom," Kurt nodded, smiling at the cheesiness of what Blaine was saying, though his heart was full to bursting at the concept.

Blaine turned his arm over, revealing the proud sparrow in flight. "I guess this has a little more meaning now...I have a little more attachment now than I  
>did before."<p>

Kurt leaned forward and kissed the tattoo on his arm, then stood up and gently placed a kiss to Blaine's lips, making the man sigh softly and cup Kurt's cheek  
>with the hand of his good arm. "I love you, Kurt."<p>

Kurt smiled and rested his head against Blaine's forehead. "I love you, too, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, stab me in the heart with a butter knife for those last few lines because wow...THAT was cheesy, but totally where I had planned on it ending up.<strong>


	9. Epilogue

**Ok, so here's the epilogue! Just so you guys know, my husband went apeshit when he saw that I had been doing research on the navy (for this story). He thought I wanted to join.**

**"The fucking NAVY! What!"**

**"No, honey, it's for a Klaine story".**

**"Ok...are they gonna fuck on a boat or something?"**

**My husband knows me faaaar to well, haha. Anyway, here's the last of it. I have, in the mean time, written ANOTHER story that I'm debating on posting. It's mostly Wes and Blaine, but it ends up being Klaine and it's H.O.T. I will have that up soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**4 years later**_

Kurt sat in his office, typing furiously on his keyboard. The schedule was due up about an hour before and he swore if another clerk called him about it he was  
>gonna scream.<p>

Kurt never left the hotel, settling for staying close to his father. Burt got better for a while, but didn't make it long. He passed away the year before when his heart finally gave out. He did, however, get a final wish granted.

He saw his son marry.

A knock at the door shook him from his concentration, making him jump and let out a small frustrated growl. "It will be up in a minute, I swear."

"Excuse me, Mr. Hummel," the familar voice of his husband eased his tension and he smiled, turning around and standing up.

"Hey, you. How was it?" he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You are now looking at Chief Petty Officer Blaine Anderson-Hummel," he grinned and broadened his chest. Kurt laughed and hugged him tight.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you. I only hate that they had to cut off your curls again," Kurt pouted and ran his fingers through Blaine's tapered hair. Blaine shook Kurt's  
>hand away.<p>

"Eh, I hate them anyway. I um...I have some news, though."

Kurt knew that look. It wasn't bad news, but it wasn't great news. "What is it?"

"Well...I'm shipping again. Actually, it's relief work for tsunami near Sumatra. I'll be gone about six months."

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded. "When?"

"The end of the month...I'm excited to be going, but I hate to leave you and the kids..."

Kurt smiled softly and kissed Blaine gently on the lips, pulling him close to his body and running his hands up the back of Blaine's blue digital uniform.

"You have a job to do," he pulled away, slightly breathless and throat a little tight. "Irie, Nathan and I know that. We'll be just fine."

Blaine smiled up into Kurt's eyes. "I love you, baby."

Kurt kissed his nose, making him scrunch it up, much like Irie did when Kurt did the same thing.

"Daddy, Papa, Nathan is messing with the TV again!" Irie's shrill voice came from the front desk. Kurt dropped his head and laughed.

"Ok, damage control," he let Blaine go.

"You go get 'em, Mr. Manager," Blaine patted Kurt's ass and followed him out. A little boy with soft, chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes was playing with  
>the remote behind the desk, the channels changing at a rapid speed.<p>

Kurt picked the little boy up and slid the remote out of his hand. "The guests don't want to watch Spongebob, honey," he kissed the little boy's temple.

"He was looking for Ninjago," Irie hopped up onto the desk, her long skinny legs dangling off the side while she flipped her long curls off her shoulders. "I tried to stop him, I promise."

"Uh huh," Kurt smirked and shoved her shoulder lightly.

"Papa, color," Nathan babbled, pointing at the box of Crayolas he kept behind the desk for them.

"Ok, but don't make too big of a mess, little man," he put the boy down. "Irie, go supervise, please."

"Fine," she groaned and hopped down, leading Nathan out from brhind the desk to the lobby area. Kurt couldn't help but be floored by how much the little girl  
>he met at that very desk had grown. She was tall and athletic (he had become quite the soccor and softball dad) and her curly brown hair fell just at the middle<br>of her back. Each time she complained about having to clean her room or asked to use the phone to call one of her friends he was reminded of the small, sweet  
>little girl who had asked her to be her papa. Now he was.<p>

After the most grueling divorce settlement Blaine could have ever imagined, he, Kurt and Irie moved into a small house in Lima, still close to Burt. One day  
>a year later, Kurt came home to find Blaine preparing spaghetti and fumbling as if he were searching for the perfect thing to say.<p>

_"What is wrong with you today?" Kurt giggled as Blaine poured a second glass of wine with nervous hands. Blaine set the bottle down and sighed._

_"I just...I don't really know how to do this...I've been home all day trying to figure it out, but what the hell do you say to the man who totally turned your_  
><em>life around, you know?"<em>

_Kurt blushed and smiled. "That's a start."_

_Blaine let out a nervous laugh, then stood up and walked around the table, kneeling beside Kurt._

_"I know I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me and Irie over this past year, but I want to live the rest of my life trying," he reached into his _  
><em>jeans pocket and pulled out two silver bands. "Kurt...will you marry me?"<em>

From there, it was bliss, Irie fawning over tuxedos for the two of them, struggles and sleepless nights trying to write wedding vows, then finally, on that warm  
>March morning, they exchanged their rings and a crowd of their friends and family were there to share it with them as they smiled and kissed as husbands.<p>

Kurt adopted Irie the first thing after the return from the honeymoon and she finally became his. He never knew he could love something so much in his life.

Nathan's birth was a bit tumultuous due to Blaine's fears after Nolan's death. Kurt couldn't remember how many nights he walked into Nathan's nursery to find  
>Blaine sitting in the rocking chair, obviously tired, but still watching the rise and fall of his son's chest.<p>

_"Blaine, he's fine."_

_"I just couldn't handle it if-"_

_"I know, baby...how about you go back to sleep...I'll stay in here tonight."_

_Blaine sighed and ran his hand over his tired eyes. "Kurt, I can't let you do that because I'm paranoid."_

_"If it will make you feel better and get your ass in the bed, then I'm willing," Kurt rubbed Blaine's back and kissed his temple. "Go, baby."_

After Burt died, Blaine decided it would be easier on Kurt and him both to move into Columbus. Blaine got a job at a mill in the city and Kurt had been promoted  
>to general manager the year before. Life hadn't turned out the least bit how any of them had expected, but none of them could deny that it was pretty much perfect.<p>

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Where'd you go?"

Kurt pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked into his husband's eyes. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Last time you did that, we ended up with Nathan," Blaine nodded toward the little boy who was trying to convice Irie to color with him. Kurt laughed.

"Not this time, I swear. You know I love you, sparrow."

Blaine smiled, his beautiful eyes standing out against the deep blue digital of his uniform. "I love you, too."

Irie looked back from where she was sitting on the couch next to Nathan with a pink crayon in her hand, trying not to let her dads see the smile of delight on her face. A memory flashed across her mind- one of herself in a hall in this very hotel, asking Kurt to be her papa. She had very little memory of her other papa, but it didn't matter. Kurt was the only papa for her and Blaine her only Dad. They were perfect for her and perfect together.


End file.
